A is for Voldemort
by marisky130
Summary: Voldemort got Bellatrix pregnant. Her parents care about her. She is taken away The Vixx’s. What happens when her parents come back Ana meets a boy her parents would despise? OC/NL OC/BZ AU During OTP
1. The Beginning of My Story

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. This story is pretty pg except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! Enjoy.  
A/N: The only difference is in Mother I added 'Black' and in personality which was completely redone.**

**Description**

**Name:** Ana-Belle Lynia Tormad Voltrix Black Lestrange Riddle

**Name to the Public:** Ana-Belle Lynia Tormad Vixx

**Age:** 15 years old

**Mother:** Bellatrix Black Lestrange

**Father:** Lord Voldemort (Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, Tom Riddle…)

**House:** Ravenclaw but the hat wanted to put her in Slytherin

**Hair Color:** Light Brown with Blond highlights

**Length:** Mid back

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Other Powers:** Parseltonge, wandless magic, metamorphous (anigmai into whatever she wants every time)

**Personality:** She's nice to certain people. She can be very mean. She's threatening but it's mostly empty threats. She's very confused about her life.

**Lives with:** Koreen (Aurora) and Matthew (Ministry Worker) Vixx

**Blood:** Pureblood? (Pureblood mother and half-blood father)

**Story:** Bellatrix and Voldemort were alone and he got her pregnant (no more info). A year after she was born, her father who surprisingly actually loves her 'died'. Her mother then gets sent away for almost killing the Longbottom using the Crutacious curse. She was supposed to be sent to the Malfoys to live but the Ministry decided to let The Vixx's since they didn't have any other children to worry about.

**CH 1 The Beginning of My Story**

My name is Ana-Belle Lynia Tormad Voltrix Black Lestrange Riddle, I am the daughter of the two scariest people alive; Voldemort previously known as Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Yes, Bellatrix is married to Rodolphus Lestrange. I usually go by a combination of these names. This is my name I use publicly, actually always use (with 'Vixx' on the end making it Ana-Belle Lynia Tormad Vixx, but I'll explain that later). My birth name is or was however you want to look at it, Ana-Belle Lynia Tormad Voltrix (to symbol my parents *yuck*) Black Lestrange Riddle. Honestly, what's up with the long names?

Well I guess I should explain the 'Vixx' part. When I was 1 year old 'daddy' disappeared because of Harry Potter, well you know what happened. He disappeared; mom goes crazy and goes to Azkaban. Me, I go to my Aunt Andromeda's friends house, Matthew and Koreen Vixx. I love them as if they were my parents and they love me as if I was theirs. My biological-parents are merciless killers, but I'm different. I hate violence. Ironic, right?

As you, all know Voldemort is back. He came to me. As if I was going to jump up and down and scream "Daddy's back!!! Daddy's back!!!!" Well I screamed. Just not happily. I screamed as if he was trying to kill me. Unfortunately, I was home alone… and he put a silencing spell on me.

*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*

I was in my room playing my IPod, and flipping through a 'Witch Weekly' when he apperated into my room. "Hello baby, miss daddy?" He asked as if he really thought I would miss him. That's when I started screaming. "Silencio. Are you not happy daddy's back?" He asked. "I really missed you. I missed 14 years of your life, what kind of father am I?" He cackled. "Well we'll be a family again soon. Your mother should be out of Azkaban in the next couple of months. Can I trust you not to scream if I take the charm off of you?" He asked. My eyes widened about my mother, but I nodded. "Good." He smiled.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hi daddy, where've you been?' Why are you even back here?" I asked.

"I missed you. I want you to come live with me. We can be a family." He said "You've grown up. Well aren't you going to give daddy a hug?" He asked. I fainted. I fell down on my floor into total darkness. When I woke, I was in my bed. I went downstairs and my mum rushed over to me asking if I was all right, and what happened.

*-*-*End Flash Back*-*-*


	2. Meeting Uncle Padfoot

**A/N: This story is pretty pg except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I have written most of it already! I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

**CH 2 Meeting Uncle Padfoot**

"Bye mum bye dad I'll miss you." I said and apperated to the train station. (I know 5th years can't apperate but it's my story so back off). I landed in a small room where two men were talking and saying goodbye. They looked at me like they were about to get arrested. I then recognized one of them as Harry Potter. "Hi Harry, sorry I can't control where I land unfortunately. I'm Ana-Belle by the way. Anne-Bella Tormad Voltrix Vixx." I said as I looked at the other man.

"Hello Ana." Harry greeted. Then I recognized the other man.

"I know who you are, you're Sirius Black." I exclaimed.

"Please don't tell anyone you saw… you look familiar have we met before?" Sirius asked.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone I saw you. I'm Andromeda's niece." I said. He looked amazed.

"In which way may I ask?" He asked.

"Her sister is my mother. Not the blond. I hate both of my parents." I said.

"She had a daughter? I didn't think she was the maternal sort. Who is your father?" He pondered.

"She isn't. I live with two auroras. My stepfather is her husband. My father is supposedly dead, and worshipped if you know what I mean. I hate her more though" I exclaimed. "Oh Harry sorry to keep you left out." Sirius apologized.

"It's ok, but I'm lost, with all the riddles." Harry said.

"I'm her uncle." Sirius said. "You look an awful lot like your Aunt Andromeda and your mother. Have you met Andromeda?" He asked

"Yes, my adoptive parents are friends of hers. Nymphandora is a lot of fun." I answered.

"Well you two should go get on the train. It should be leaving in ten minutes." Sirius informed us and we left him, walking to the train.

"What year are you in?" Harry asked.

"Same as you, fifth year." I answered.

"Which house?" He asked as we walked to the train. I saw the Malfoys starring at us waiting for my answer.

"I just transferred from Beauxbatons. Although I hope to be in Ravenclaw." I smiled. "Gryffindor is better." He bragged while I just laughed.

"My favorite cousin is well was in Hufflepuff." I said just so not only the Malfoys could hear but also Nymphandora who we were right behind now.

"You bet your ass I was. Oh and its once a Hufflepuff always a Hufflepuff, Miss Ana-Belle Vixx" She said with a grin. "You know you're getting too big. I should tell your mom to give you a shrinking potion that way your always _my little_ _cuzzy_." She said in an annoying baby voice she used to use when I was littler.

"You my dear are not only psycho but also crazy." I laughed.

"I rather be crazy than be you! I mean have you seen your crazy family tree?" She said laughing. This comment caused me to stop laughing and walk ahead. I heard her try to catch up with me, and I heard her calling after me. "Ana, I didn't think. I know you're nothing like your parents." She said sincerely.

"No, I'm exactly like my parents." I said and she looked confused. "I might not want to be an auror, but I do want to do something good. Then I can help stop the people who are my biological parents. An egg and sperm donor, that's all they are to me. They abandoned me, when I was only one! But hey I'm not complaining I love my parents!"

"I'm sorry Ana." Tonks whispered.

"BELLA!" I heard a male voice yell at me from behind.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love recieving a response to my review!  
Marisky130**


	3. Old and New Friends

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

"Theres only one person allowed to call me that who has lived to see tomorrow!" I muttered before turning around. Nobody was allowed to call me 'Bella' because that is my mothers nickname. I saw my best friend in the world. "BZ" BZ is also known as Blaise Zambini.

"BELLA" He yelled again while catching me after I threw myself on him.

"I've missed you so much, why didn't you come this summer?" Blaise asked.

"We moved, I no longer live in France. Which is why I'm here. I transferred." I explained.

"Ana?" Tonks said while looking at us curiously.

"Dora this is Blaise Zambini. Blaise this is Nymphandora Tonks. Every summer my parents take me to Italy, and Blaise has a house next door. We've been bffs for all our lives." I explained while walking to the train.

"It was nice meeting you, but I have to go. I'll see you on the train Bellz." Blaise said before walking over to the Malfoys.

I was staring at the Hogwarts Express, when I collided with something. I fell next to a chubby yet cute boy with dark hair. I went to pick my bag and the things that fell out of it and the boy helped. After picking the last quill up, we both stood up. I looked at the boy to see he was looking down and blushing.

"I'm um… so… sorry fo… for bump… bumping into um you." The boy stuttered.

"No harm no foul, besides I wasn't paying attention. I'm Ana-Belle. Ana-Belle Vixx." I said while reaching my hand out.

"Umm…" The boy said while staring at my hand.

"You are…?" I asked and put my hand down.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." He replied. Great not even there yet and already I meet someone, who my mother hurt. Of course, she hurt him mentally, but whatever. So now I've met people who my parents killed/severely injured, their parents. My father took out Harry's parents, while my mother turned Neville's into vegetables. The worst part of this all, is that I like him and yet nothing can happen because of what my mother did.

"Ana, the train leaves in less than five minutes, hurry up." Tonks yelled. I looked at her and she was way ahead with Harry and his posse.

"I'll see you around." I smiled before catching up to them.

"Are you really flirting with him?" Blaise said walking with the Malfoys.

"When I flirt, it's obvious. That was being nice. I can be nice you know. Well maybe not as well as your brother." I said. His brother and I (even though he's three years older) were friends with benefits one summer.

"You're such a whore." Blaise laughed.

"Give one example!" I protested.

"The day you made 500 galleons in an hour." Blaise reminisced.

"That was a bet! I just kissed the most people. It's not like I slept with them!" I smiled.

"Slut."

"Man-Whore"

"Prostitute."

"Prick"

"Damn, I missed you." Blaise said and pulling me in to hug him.

"You are so weird." I laughed.

"Yeah but you love me." He smirked.

"Or maybe I just said I loved you to get in your pants." I said even though we've never gone further than kissing each other.

"You know what? I'm ok with that." He smirked.

"You are such an ass." I laughed.

"Well at least I don't faint when I see my dad." He said then grimaced.

"At least I have a dad! Besides How do you know about that?" I asked outraged. I saw Malfoy (Draco) stiffen. "You?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, we were um talking about you and it came up." Draco answered.

"Next time, don't. I saw my father for the first time in 14 years. I somewhat understand why he wasn't there. I mean I'm still pissed he missed so much of my life. Now my mum, I won't forgive her. She wasn't 'killed'. She tried killing other people and was taken away. She didn't have to be taken to Azkaban." I hissed.

"Ana-Belle," My _Aunt_ Naricassa began. "Your mother would do anything for you to forgive her. When you were scared and screamed, it hurt her. No mother wants her only daughter, hating her. Please just think about forgiving her." She begged.

"I'll think about it, but I doubt it. We need to go, the train will leave without us." I said.

"Ok you three, have fun and don't get into trouble. Ana, you've become a very beautiful young women." Naricassa whispered the last part while hugging me.

"Thank you, Aunt Cissa." I smiled using the name I hadn't called her in 14 years, before walking off and boarding the train. When my mother was taken away to Azkaban, she said she wanted me to live with the Malfoys. The Malfoys had no objections, Naricassa was my mothers sister, and Lucius was one of my fathers most devoted servants. The ministry however decided I should go to a family with no relations (no matter how many strings Lucius had in the ministry) to death eaters. My new mum's an auror, dad works in the ministry. They love each other more than anything else.

"Ana. Come sit with us?" Blaise asked.

"I think I'm going to go find someone I think I recognized." I said walking. I saw Neville sitting by himself holding a toad. "May I sit with you?" I asked opening the compartment door.

"Um su… sure." Neville stuttered.

"May I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded. "Why do you stutter like you're afraid of me? Am I that bad?" I asked then smiled slightly.

"I think I'm intimidated by you, and I'm scared. Why would someone as pretty as you want to talk to me?" He asked back.

"You think I'm pretty?" I said and he blushed bright red and nodded. "Thank you, but I don't think you see yourself clearly. I think you're pretty cute." I smiled.

"Really?" H asked embarrassed.

"Mmm hmmm, can I… can I do something?" I asked him, moving closer. He looked weary but nodded. I leaned closer and kissed him. At first he was shocked and I was about to pull back, when he began kissing back. Soon our innocent kiss turned into a full snogg session. He was a really good kisser. When we finally broke apart, I was breathless. "Wow" I said.

"That was amazing!" Neville exclaimed.

"Still intimidated?" I asked. Neville looked down and nodded feebly. "Well how about we get to know each other better?" I suggested. "Ask me anything." I said and we asked each other a billion questions. I learned so much and so did he. The topic of parents never came up thankfully. It was soon time to change and then disembark the train.

**Hope you liked it! Marisky130**


	4. Sorting

**A/N: This story is pretty pg except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I have written most of it already! I hope you Thanks for the warning last night about ch 2! _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

"What's pulling the carriage?" I heard Harry ask. I looked and saw a thestral.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage Harry. It's pulling itself like it always does." A voice answered before I could.

"I can see them too. Your just as sane as I am." A dreamy voice said.

"Who did you see?" I asked.

"What?" Harry asked dumbly.

"To see a thestrals, you have to have seen someone die." I informed. "So who did you see?" I asked.

"Do you really not know? I saw Cedric Diggory die when Voldemort came back." He said.

"I don't know about him. I just moved here and my parents try to keep that kind of stuff away from me. I do know he came back though and I believe you." I said as we got in the carriage.

"See your just as sane as I am." The dreamy voice said. It was a blonde girl reading an upside down quibbler.

"Everyone this is Loony Love Luna Lovegood." The voice that told Harry it was nothing said.

"I'm Ana-Belle." I smiled towards her. "I love your necklace." I said.

"It's to keep the gnargles away." Luna said and I just smiled.

"This year we have many new students. Among them is a 5th year transfer student, coming from Beauxbatons." Dumbledore began. "She will be sorted first."

"Vixx, Ana-Belle" a woman I learned as Professor McGonagall called. I walked up and sat on the stool where they put a hat on me.

'Another Vixx huh? Except that's not who you really are. Both your parents were Slytherin's. You would do well there. No, Gryffindor because of your bravery and tolerance. I think you would be perfect in' "RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted. Everyone applauded as I went to sit with my fellow housemates. I sat down next to Luna.

"I thought you would become a Ravenclaw." She said in that dreamy voice. I looked over at Slytherin and Draco was just shaking his head at me. Blaise was staring at some girl completely oblivious.

"This year taking the place of Defense of the Dark Arts is Professor Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore announced with a few other announcements, but I wasn't paying attention. She stood up and walked over to Dumbledore interrupting him. She made a speech but I couldn't comprehend it. I couldn't get my mind off that horrible outfit she was sporting. Whoever said pink is the red, didn't think about her. She just screams demon. Devil wears Pink! I can handle pink but I overload when I see that much pink. Please tell me she has a whole outfit of non-pink!

_Voldemort's POV_

I arrived at Malfoy Manor directly after I finished a meeting with Nott. He was in charge of coming up with a plan to devise a breakout. I could tell he'd fail. I'd have to do it myself. That wasn't important now though, I wanted information. Naricassa and Lucius must have seen my baby, my Ana-Belle. I wanted news. I needed information.

"Lucius!" I called. He was surely home; it had been a full day since they dropped Draco off for the train. Almost immediately, Lucius was by my side.

"My Lord" My servant greeted. "Lets go into my office?"

"Did you see her? Did you see my Ana-Belle?" I demanded.

"I did. Also Draco wrote me a letter informing me as to which house she was put in." He said and just left me hanging.

"Well, she's a Slytherin right?" I demanded.

"No, she is not in Slytherin." He said quietly.

"What house is she in?" I belched. My daughter wasn't a Slytherin!

"She's a Ravenclaw." Lucius said. Ravenclaw. My daughter was in Ravenclaw. I guess it's not as bad as Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

"Wait, she was just sorted? Why wasn't she sorted before?" I asked. She should be in her fifth year.

"She transferred, she was going to Beauxbatons. She lived in France." He responded calmly.

"At the station, did you talk to her?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"And?" I urged.

"We talked about you and Bella." He sighed.

"And what did the two of you say?" I demanded.

"Ana, as she likes to be called; said that she understands a little why you weren't there but she's still mad at you for missing so much." Naricassa explained walking in.

"And what of Bellatrix?" I asked not as caring.

"She said she wouldn't forgive her. Bella didn't 'die'. She was caught. " Naricassa whispered. "Though I did get her to think about forgiving her."

"What is she like?" I asked.

"She's very… playful. She's polite, and seems to have a lot of friends." Lucius said.

"There's something your not telling me." I accused.

"She's friendly with Gryffindors. She knows Andromeda's family exceptionally well." Naricassa told us.

"What about Slytherin's? Is she friends with any Slytherin's?" The Dark Lord asked.

"She is quite close with Blaise Zambini, Draco's best friend." Lucius said. At least she had some sense in friends.

"I want to see her." I said firmly.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love recieving a response to my review!  
Marisky130**


	5. Getting Closer

**A/N: This story is pretty pg except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I have written most of it already! I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

_Ana-Belle's POV_

_Two Months Later_

It's been two months. Two gloriously amazing months. I've made friends with loads of people. Some of them are Slytherin's. As well as a few other Gryffindors. I'm now friends with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Lee; and some others. I dislike Hermione though. She's such a stupid know-it all. Their against me befriending '_Zambini_' as they call him. I've also befriended some of my fellow housemates. My best friend is Luna Lovegood. She's amazing. She's a little out there, but she makes up for it. She's brilliant, and has an amazing imagination.

Neville and I are close friends now. I hope to become more some day. I really like him. I think he like's me back. I hope so. I've never felt this way about a boy before. Not even with Blaise's brother. It's so easy to talk to him, and we're usually together! We have three classes together plus a study period on Mon, Wed (every other week), and Friday. On Tuesday, Wed (the other week), and Thurs; I have a study period with Slytherin.

**MONDAY **

**WEDNESDAY 1/2**

**FRIDAY**

**Period**

**Class**

**Joining**

**Teacher**

1

Potions

Gryffindor

Snape

2

DADA

Slytherin

Umbridge

Free

Lunch

ALL

None

3

Transfiguration

Gryffindor

McGonagall

4

Free

Gryffindor

None

5

Herbology

Gryffindor

Sprout

6

Care of Magical Creatures

Slytherin

Hagrid

**TUESDAY **

**WEDNESDAY 2/2**

**THURSDAY**

**Period**

**Class**

**Joining**

**Teacher**

1

Transfiguration

Gryffindor

McGonagall

2

Divination

Hufflepuff

Trelawney

Free

Lunch

ALL

None

3

Potions

Gryffindor

Snap

4

Free

Slytherin

None

5

DADA

Slytherin

Umbridge

"Neville, come find me at free period. I want to show you something." I whispered in Potions. It was first period, perfect way to start a Friday morning. With Snape.

"Miss Vixx, do you have something to share?" Snape said.

"I'm finished with my potion sir." I smiled. We had to make a fire protection potion.

"Finished before Granger. Very well. Help Mr. Longbottom before he kills us all with his fire potion. It's supposed to be a protection potion not an actual fire." Snape sneered.

"Yes sir." I nodded before turning to Neville. He was stirring it.

"It's um… stir it three times to the left, then twice to the right. For 30 seconds before adding the next ingredient." I tried smiling to him.

"All right, bottle your work. Class dismissed." Snape announced.

"You did good, Neville, you finished brilliantly." I smiled kissing his cheek as we were walking out.

"I'll um meet you by the black lake?" Neville said as we split up. I had to go to DADA. I used to love that class, but Umbridge is awful. She gave me detention like the first class I had her. She called me a liar because I protested my dads return. Of course I didn't say "Daddy did return!" I'm not stupid! When I showed up to detention, I saw Harry there. Apparently, we were there for the same reason. That was the most painful detention ever. Literally. We both had to write 'I must not tell lies'. It showed up on our arms and I was about to cry. I am very good at suppressing pain, but this… this hurt like nothing before. I guess it worked. I won't ever talk politics with her again! A few weeks after that, she started asking questions to the professors. She tried removing Professor Trelawney. Everyone was there watching. Umbridge is such a bitch. I may detest Divination, but Trelawney doesn't deserve it!

I spend my free time with either Neville and Luna, or Blaise and Draco. I don't really like any other Slytherin's. Pansy is a stuck-up snob, who thinks I want Draco; despite the thousands of times, I've told her he's my cousin. Crabbe and Goyle are… well their ignorant and only good for intimidating that stupid little slut Cho! Warrington despite his amazing looks, is just too self absorbed. He's hot and he knows it. Oh and finally Millicent Bulstrode. She's as horrid as a her name. She's more intimidating then Crabbe and Goyle.

Now off to the other houses. Hufflepuff is dull and ignorant so I don't have any friends in that stupid house. Although Justin Finch Fletchy, is kinda cute but I'm totally not interested. So onto Gryffindor. As I've said before, I'm friends with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Lee. Also Alicia, Lavendar, and Katie. Seamus is all right but he doesn't seem that loyal to his friends. Colin and his brother are both a little creepy. I absolutely detest Hermione and Ginny. Though I do feel bad for her. She likes Harry, but he likes Cho.

On to my own house. Ravenclaw. As I've stated, I hate Cho. I also hate Marietta. The two of them gossip more than a teen magazine! Apparently, I've slept with Harry, Ron, Blaise and a bunch of other guys. Oh and Cho actually believes it! She's mad at me for 'seducing' Harry when everyone knows "Harry belongs with Cho." Of course there is a cute boy that I'm completely uninterested in by the name of Roger Davies. Oh and Luna who is one of my closest friends now!

"Hi Ana." Neville said sitting down next to me. I was under a tree by the black lake writing lyrics. It was fourth hour and we had a free period. "What are you writing?"

"Hey, it's just a song I've been thinking about. I've been really inspired lately. It's my own version of Romeo and Juliet." I smiled.

"Can I hear it?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm not finished yet but here's part of it:

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

So what do you think so far?" I asked kind of scared.

"It was amazing." He said while smiling. We were both looking at each other. Staring and occasionally glancing at the others lips. I could tell he was fighting with himself before I finally pushed up and kissed him. It was gentle… at first. Then he got really into it and it turned into full-out snogging. The rest of the period was spent talking and sharing stolen kisses. It was absolutely wonderful. We didn't stop until we had to go to Herbology. Luckily, we had it together.

"Come on Neville." I laughed.

"Slow down." He said. I was running ahead of him. I stopped and we walked the rest of the way hand and hand. The class was boring to me. We learned about the Chinese Chomping Cabbage. It was used as an ingredient in one of our potions a few weeks ago. I looked over at Neville planning to flirt with him, but he was paying attention and writing verbatim notes. I guess Herbology isn't boring to everyone. I think his concentration is cute.

"Class, I want one parchment on the Chinese Chomping Cabbage. Due Monday." Sprout said.

"A whole parchment?" I asked mortified. Neville took my shock as excitement.

"I know. I could writ at least four parchments!" He exclaimed.

"Ana. Can I talk to you?" Harry asked. Cho-whom was waking by- gave me a snotty sneer before turning and walking off. Neville's excitement dropped and he kissed my cheek before leaving.

"Sure Harry." I said as I walked out of the greenhouse.

"I already talked to Neville. I heard you hate Umbridge, about as much as me. I don't know if you're heard but a few of us are getting together. We're going to be teaching students real defense. We're having a meeting tomorrow at the Hog's Head." Harry said before walking off. It sounded interesting.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love recieving a response to my review!  
Marisky130**


	6. We Want You, To Join the Army

**A/N: This story is pretty pg except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I have written most of it already! I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

**CH 6 We Want You, To Join the Army, Dumbledore's Army**

"Come on Neville, I don't want to be late!" I said. Neville and I were going to the meeting, Harry told me about.

"I'm coming!" He exclaimed just as we walked in. There were very few people there. We took a seat next to Dean and Seamus. Two Gryffindors I was ok with. Seamus annoys me because he doesn't believe Voldemorts back, but whatever.

The Weasley Twins brought butterbeers around for everyone. Hermione began talking soon after.

"…I mean I had the idea, that it might be good to start a group to teach real defense against the dark arts." That's the only part of her speech I paid attention to. The rest of the meeting was spent talking about Harry. Everything that he's done and Voldermort of course. That's when I decided to step in.

"I think it's a good idea. We need to be taught how to defend ourselves from Voldemort and his deatheaters." I stood up.

"You lived in France. You don't know anything about Voldemort and his deatheaters!" Cho sneered.

"You really want to bet? Deatheaters are in France. My best friend… my best friend was killed by a deatheater. Don't say I don't know anything because I watched her fall to the ground." I hissed at her. "So sign me up for any anti-Voldemort training." I said. Hermione had a table with a contract we had to sign. I was the first to sign.

"We'll tell you more later when we figure it all out." Harry announced before we left.

"Did your friend…" Neville trailed off. We were walking back to the castle with the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione.

"Yes. We were shopping right before I moved here. We had just gotten out of school. We heard a noise and we followed it. It was a deatheater raid. She was murdered right in front of me. He didn't kill me, just left." I said. I of course knew why he hadn't killed me. My father would have tortured him. No my mother would torture him. I would be more afraid of her.

"Ana, I'm-" Neville began but I interrupted him.

"It's ok." I said.

"First we need to find a place we can practice, where Umbridge won't find us." Harry

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny suggested.

"Too small." Harry said.

"Forbidden Forest?" Hermione suggested.

"No bloody way" Ron shot.

"What happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny recommended.

"Who cares? It's sort of exciting isn't it? I mean breaking the rules." Hermione said shocking everyone.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron accused mockingly.

"At least there was one good thing that came out of this." Hermione smiled.

"And what was that." Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't keep her eyes off you" Hermione said and I felt bad. Ginny looked crushed.

Neville and I separated from the group, we wanted to be alone. We walked into the nice warm castle and started thinking of places they could hold practices. As we were walking, the wall began to change. It changed into a door. Looking at each other skeptically, we walked in. It was an open room covered in mirrors. I wished it was more comfortable and a couch appeared.

"I've heard of this room. It's the Room of Requirement." I said amazed.

"We could use this for the group!" Neville suggested.

"Yeah, but for now we could use it for something else." I said and pulled him down to the couch. We spent the rest of the afternoon in there snogging. We didn't do anything else but hold each steal kisses and talk until dinner. It was perfect.

"I'll tell Harry about this place." Neville said as we were leaving to go to the Great Hall.

"Ok, I'll see you after dinner?" I asked before kissing him one last time.

"We're meeting tonight, at eight." Neville said after dinner to Luna and me.

"It's already 7:45, let's go." I said excited. I couldn't wait to see what they had planned.

I thought the beginning was very boring. We went over Harry's the leader, and the name is Dumbledore's Army or DA. Zacharias Smith had to start an argument and I was about to punch him; before Harry easily stopped it. He's a natural leader. He gave us all a fake gold Galleon that would tell us when to meet. We split into two groups and went down the line doing the Expelaramous charm. I was against Ginny.

"Expelaramous" We shouted at each other but mine was more powerful. Her wand flew easily into my hand. I smirked before returning it to her. Up next was Neville. I hoped he could do it. He was against Harry. Harry waited a few seconds too long, and Neville beat him to the chase. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and on to the ground. Everyone started cheering for him.

"I did it!" Neville said amazed. "I've never been able to do it." He said shocked.

Ron and Hermione were next, Ron went flying. It was amazing.

"Did you hear? There was a break out at Azkaban." I overheard one morning.

I quickly looked at the Daily Prophet and sure enough, the headline stated "Mass Breakout". Along with many deatheaters, my mother and stepfather escaped. Dad did tell me this was going to happen, but still! I looked over at Neville and he was pale. One look at the Slytherin table and I could tell they were all happy. I couldn't believe it. Actually, I could. There parents are probably out too. Their happy about it though. One thing that separates us. I met up with Neville after breakfast. He didn't talk at all. He didn't hold my hand, when I grabbed his hand it was as if he didn't care. When we departed, he just left. He didn't even kiss me. It was depressing.

We had training once a week. The last few practices were a little more independent. We would spread out and work on various spells. Harry would come around and help everyone out. Today we were practicing Expecto Patronom, the Patronus charm.

"Ana, don't use your wand." Harry said coming around. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"What?" I screeched. I don't use wandless magic in front of others.

"Don't use your wand. I heard Dora say you could do wandless magic." He said.

"I can also change my image, but I never do. Not unless I absolutely have to. Or I'm out of school." I muttered toward the end.

"You're an Animagus?" Ron asked.

"Um, well, I'm a Metamorphmagus." I said. I can't believe I told people that.

"Well you need to practice in case of an emergency." Harry said.

"Fine. _Expecto_ _Patronom_." I said and raised my hand. A silver stream came out, quickly turning into a wolf.

"Wow." Neville said. It was the first thing I heard him say all day. Everyone was amazed at me.

"Here, I'll help you." I said to Neville. By the end of the training, Neville had perfected his patronus. It was a hummingbird and it was adorable.

"It's of you." Neville said.

"What?" I asked shocked that he was talking to me and of what he said.

"A patronus is after something that makes you feel safe right? Well a humming bird reminds me of you. Your voice is amazing like a birds. It's so soft." He explained. He walked up to the mirrors where we had placed pictures of people we had lost to deatheaters and articles about them. He looked at the picture of the Order while I looked at a picture of my lost friend, Aubrey.

"I'm sorry; I haven't really talked to you today. It's just the breakout from Azkaban." He said closing his eyes. It looked like he wanted to cry. "My parents were tortured into insanity by deatheaters." Neville whispered.

"What?" I knew this already, but he had never told me this.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and a few others used the Crutacious curse and tortured my parents wanting information. They didn't tell her anything. So she tortured them into insanity. Their at St. Mungos. They don't even remember me." He said. Letting a single tear fall. Listening to him caused my eyes to start to tear. "I'm going to make my parents proud. I'm going to fight her."

"Neville, I'm sure your parents would be proud of you without fighting her. I know I am. I'm proud that you actually understand what Sprout says. Watching you is… it's like your in your own world. You only pay attention to her. I'm jealous of our professor." I smiled trying to cheer him up.

"Don't be, I'd choose you any day." Neville laughed.

"Can I get a kiss now? I haven't gotten any all day and it's really depressing." I said.

"We must fix that then." Neville said leaning down. It was the best kiss of my life. So full of love and passion. It had everything. It was then that I realized I was beginning to fall in love with him.

That night, when I went to sleep I dreamt of my parents. Of my birth parents. It wasn't a dream though; it was as if it was placed in my head. I know this because I don't remember my parents. I know who they are and what their like, but I don't know what they were like with me. My dream was a series of memory clips. In my dream, my mum was holding me, singing me to sleep. Then I saw my dad. He was playing with me on the floor. The next memory was of me walking, well trying to at least. My dad was on his knees, holding his arms out for me to walk into. I saw mum taking pictures, documenting this special event.

_**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love recieving a response to my review!  
Marisky130**_


	7. Christmas Break and New People

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

This Christmas is going to be the best yet. I just know Neville will ask me to be his girlfriend. He just has to. I mean we've been going out for the past three and a half months; doesn't he want to make it official? Luna tells me I should stop worrying, he only likes me, but what if he's not asking me because he thinks I don't want to? Or if he thinks I want to be with multiple people? I don't! I only want him. I know I sound whiny, but I really like him! Why won't he ask me?

"Hey Ana, ready to go home?" Neville asked as we were boarding the train.

"Definitely, I miss my parents." I said as we sat down.

"I'm visiting my parents on Christmas." Neville said depressed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." I said hugging him. He put his arm around me and I layed my head on him.

"This time of year is when I really miss them. You know?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." I said, and I did. I might hate my parents, but their still my parents. I felt abandoned by them like they didn't care enough to think about me.

"No you don't. You have your parents." Neville said sadly.

"No I don't." I said sitting up.

"But?" Neville was confused.

"I'm adopted. My parents practically abandoned me when I was about a year old. I was adopted by my aunts friends the Vixx's." I said leaning back on him. He started stroking my hair. He wasn't the nervous little boy I met the first day, at least around me, he wasn't.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Neville stammered.

"Nobody does. I don't like talking about it." I said. We remained in a peaceful silence the rest of the way and it was perfectly all right. "On Christmas Eve, my parents throw a Christmas party. It's huge, it has dancing, food, music… everything. I want you to come." I invited as we were saying our goodbyes.

"I will, if Gran lets me" he smiled.

"I'll owl you the invite." I smiled before kissing him and turning to look for Dora. I saw her talking to Harry so I looked for a distraction. I saw Blaise walking with Draco so I walked over in their directions. "Blaise, Draco!" I yelled getting them to turn around. I walked with them to Draco's parents who were talking to another couple whom I've never seen before.

"Hello Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa." I giggled before looking at the other couple who were staring at me with adoring eyes.

"Hello Ana, these are friends of ours Mr and Mrs. Sterling. This is my niece Ana-Belle." Cissa introduced.

"It's nice meeting you." I smiled.

"You have very impressive manners." Mr. Sterling said.

"You are such a beautiful young lady." Mrs. Sterling complimented.

"Thank you both for your compliments." I smiled.

"Ana, not that I'm complaining but why are you hanging with us?" Blaise asked.

"My parents asked Dora to pick me up and she's saying hello and goodbye and flirting with Harry and Co." I explained.

"Still can't stand Cho?" Draco smirked.

"That stupid little…" I stopped when I remembered the adults. "She said I seduced her boyfriend and a bunch of others including you two, thanks for encouraging them by the way" I glared at Blaise. "Even though everyone knows I could care less about Harry!" I finished my rant.

"Before you kill me…" Blaise began but I interrupted him.

"Two thing's. One," I said while holding up two then one finger. "it _will_ be justified but that doesn't matter because two, it wasn't murder. Remember, I can make it look like suicide. Draco, our dear friend is suicidal correct?" I said looking to my dear cousin acting upset with the fact my friend wanted to die.

"I believe so." Draco said sadly, truly playing the part making me smile.

"You wouldn't do that to my brother." Blaise protested. He knew I would never do anything to him he's my best friend; he was just amusing me.

"I don't think your brother likes me because I'm nice to you. I can get him to say 'Blaise Who?' I'm pretty skilled." I said while biting my lip and cocking my head to the side, looking seductively innocent.

"I'll change the topic, before you jump or murder me, though I don't think I'd mind you jumping me. I've heard you're pretty little mouth is pretty skilled. Are you singing at your Christmas party?" Blaise smirked as he saw my mouth drop open.

"You sing?" Mrs. Sterling asked ignoring all of the innuendos.

"No, only when I'm alone." I said the shock wearing off.

"That's not true you love showing off." Blaise pointed out.

"I do not!" I protested.

"You love the spotlight, just like you love being an only child. You get all of your parents attention." Blaise retorted.

"I don't love it all the time, it's really hard to sneak out. It's just that much more attention." I said shaking my head.

"Hon, you're a metamorphosis. Change." Dora said from behind. "Sorry to interrupt, but your parents will severely harm me if I don't bring you home soon"

"Bye, I'll see you two at the party? Of course the four of you are invited as well." I said before apperating away with Dora.

_Bellatrix's POV_

I got to see my baby! She was even more beautiful than I remember. I couldn't stop the smile that was lighting up my face. I had just seen and spoke with my baby. My little girl who's 15 already. She is polite and seems well mannered. I guess the Vixx's did something right.

"She's perfect." The Dark Lord said turning into his normal self. We found The Sterling's, and locked them up while we disguised ourselves as them.

"She is. I just can't believe I got to see my baby and actually talk to her." I said.

"Mr and Mrs. Sterling." Draco called but was glared at. "You received a letter, I'm just calling the name that was on the front." He defended before the letter was ripped out of his hands. He then handed an identical one to his father.

You are cordially invited to the Vixx's Annual Christmas Eve Party!

The invitation read along with the details.

"What is it?" The Dark Lord asked.

"It's an invitation for the Christmas party. We have to go! I want to see her again, and I want to meet her new 'parents'." I sneered the last word.

"Koreen Vixx is an aurora. She's a good mother." Lucius said I think he was trying to make me feel better and it did a little but it also made me mad.

"What about the husband?" I demanded.

"He's a deatheater, works for the ministry as a cover. Neither Koreen nor Ana know. He gives Ana whatever she wants." Lucius answered.

"Summon him!" I ordered desperately. I wanted to talk to him.

"I can't that would make Koreen and Ana suspicious. Why would he leave, the day his daughter comes from school?" the Dark Lord reasoned.

"His daughter? She's your daughter. My daughter. Our daughter. Not his!" Are they crazy? Ana belongs to us not them!

"They're her adoptive parents. She looks at them as her parents and they look at her as their daughter. You should be happy someone took care of her." The Dark Lord said.

"I just want my baby. I should be the one taking care of her." I cried storming off to my room full of Ana's baby toys and clothes and pictures.

_Ana-Belle's POV_

"Mummy!" I screamed the second I saw her. She was wearing her apron putting the finishing touches on dinner. We always had a big dinner when I came home from school as a celebration.

"Baby! I missed you. How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Mum asked after she hugged all of my life out of me.

"I love it. I have so many new friends. Where's daddy?" I asked looking around.

"I thought I heard squealing. Welcome home princess, I missed you." Daddy smiled opening his arms for me to launch myself into.

"I missed you guys too." I grinned.

"Do you have the list of people you want to invite to the party? All we need to do is put their names on it and send it." I flicked my wrist while thinking of all the people I wanted to invite and sent them with three owls.

"Done." I said and sat down on a stool at the 'bar'.

"Show off." Dad muttered.

"That's the second time I've been called that today! I am not!" I exclaimed. It's good being home.

_**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love recieving a response to my review!  
Marisky130**_


	8. Christmas Eve Party

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
**A/N 2: This is the same EXACT chapter. I just fixed an italics problem, and added a disclaimer I forgot in the original. Nothing else has changed.  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. I also do not own the music in this chapter **

"Bella you need to go up and sing. You have to be first!" Blaise said. The party had started an hour ago and I still hadn't seen Neville. I was walking around with Blaise and Draco.

"Not now, later." I said, but meant later as in when everyone leaves. Blaise sighed in disappointment and I kept looking around. I spotted the Sterling's with Lucius and Cissa so we started walking over there. By the time we were there, Blaise had disappeared.

"Where did Blaise go?" I asked Draco as we got near his parents.

"He's talking to your dad." Draco smirked and his parents plus the Sterlings looked confused.

"Oh god, I'm gonna kill him." I muttered.

"He's probably asking him if he can marry you." Draco laughed.

"Ooh really? Daddy will kill him! Lets watch." I exclaimed and the adults laughed.

"Your dress is breathtaking." Cissa said. It was a blood red dress, tight in the bodice and a little low cut. I literally begged mum it wasn't too low cut. It was tight until it got to the low waistline, which it flowed, in ridges. It was topped with a simple diamond necklace, with a ruby heart, as well as full-length white gloves.

"Thank you, it took hours to beg mum to let me where it, she said it was too low. I love your necklace. Hello Uncle Lucius, Mr and Mrs. Sterling." I smiled.

"You are quite stunning." Lucius complimented.

"This is a lovely party." Mr. Sterling said.

"Yes, I would love to meet your mother. Did she plan it all?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

"May I have everyone's attention. How would you like to see an amazing performer by the name of Ana-Belle Vixx?" Blaise announced and the crowed cheered.

"Your people have spoken Miss Vixx now get your arse up here, and entertain them."

"He's dead." I hissed before walking up to the stage. "Hello, I'm Ana. I want to dedicate this song to Blaise and my daddy, who both gave me the inspiration to sing this particular song; and I'll be singing the song _Show Off_ from the play _The Drowsy Chaperone. _I immediately saw Blaise smirk at the song title. Draco started laughing.

_I don't wanna show off no more.  
I don't wanna sing tunes no more.  
I don't wanna ride moons no more.  
I don't wanna show off. _

I was dancing and basically showing off.

_I don't wanna wear this no more.  
Play the saucy swiss miss no more.  
Blow my signature *kiss* no more.  
I don't wanna show off. _

At*kiss* I actually blew a kiss.

_  
I don't wanna be cute no more.  
Make the gentleman hoot no more  
I don't wanna wear fruit no more.  
I don't wanna show off _

I used a lot of hand gestures towards this stanza.

_  
Read my name in the news no more.  
Page Three!  
Aww Gee, I don't wanna show off.  
I don't wanna show off  
Not me. Whee!!  
I don't wanna show off. _

I did that hand gesture girls do when their 'embarrassed.' By putting my hand over part of my face, then I moved it down towards my heart.

_  
Please no more attention  
I've counted to ten!  
And I'm through  
Adeau!  
You'll never see this!  
You'll never see this!  
Never see this!  
Never see that!  
Never see these again! _

This was my favorite. I did twirls and leg lifts and just the ultimate show off'y moves.

_  
I don't wanna show off!  
No more!_

At the last line, I brought my arms real big, then dropped them and grabbed my hips thrusting them to the left and my head held high. By the end of the song, Draco was rolling on the floor and Blaise was rolling his eyes. Then Neville caught my eye and I winked at him. "So what did you think?" I asked and the crowd cheered for more. "Ok, ok. The next one is dedicated to somebody really special to me. I already sang part of it to him. This is called _Love_ _Story_ and I wrote it. I hope you like it!" I smiled before beginning.

_"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. _

I close my eye's at the appropriate time and then walk over to the other side of the stage. My eyes never leave Neville's. I know we were older when we met, but I heard about him when I was younger. I look at him and see my mother torturing his parents.

_  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello; _

I gave him a small wave and smiled. This is my version of the train station. How we bumped into each other. It was fate. We could have bumped into a hundred different people but we didn't. We bumped into each other.

_  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'" _

I put my hands up as if I were frustrated. When we first met, I didn't know who he was. I know now though, my biological parents would not want me anywhere near him though. Unless tormenting him of course. I decided to incorporate our story with Romeo and Juliet because we're so similar. Just my Romeo doesn't know it.

_  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'" _

I moved my shoulders in time with the music. I know if I lived with my parents, I would have to run away from them to be with Neville. He's my prince, and I want to be his princess.

_  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'" _

I gave a look of sincerity. If I were talking to my dad, he would tell me to stay away from Neville, and I'd beg him to stay.

_  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.' _

I sang and smiled as a I moved my head with the rhythm.

_  
Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'" _

Neville saves me from insanity. It's hard to keep my secret from him. I want to be completely honest with him, but I know he'd probably leave me.

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

This has to do with our kiss under the tree. I got tired of waiting for him to kiss me, so I kissed him.

_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"_

I never actually told Neville I needed him, but I sure as hell thought it; and told everyone else.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

This was my bout of fantasy. I knew my dad would never say it's ok, and I didn't want Neville to propose. At least not yet. This also showed one of my fears. Being alone. I want to love somebody, and them love me in return.

_Oh, oh. Oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

_"_I finished and smiled towards Neville before turning to the microphone. "Thank you now, I'm really excited about this next performer. He is a close friend, that I've known practically my whole life. Singing the song 'Sparkling Diamonds', my very gay best friend Blaise Zambini. Now gentleman it is your lucky night this fine bloke is single!" I announced.

"I hate you. I am not gay. You suck."

"In all the right ways." I smirked. "Oh is pay back a bitch or what?" I smirked even more before getting off the stage and looking for Neville.

**I NEED HELP!!! I'm writing the middle/end there are two major questions that need to be answered. Who does Ana end up with Blaise or Neville? and Who does she choose Matt and Koreen Vixx or Bellatrix and Voldemort? I've been thinking really hard but can't decide. Just tell me in a review or pm "Neville, Bellatrix/Voldemort"-"Blaise/Vixx"-"Neville/Vixx"- "Blaise, Voldemort/Bellatrix" (Trying not to sound bias to a side because I'm not) Originaly back a year ago when I just wrote a summary to one day write this story, it was Neville and Ana. Now I really like Blaise and I never really considered where she'd go with her parents.**

So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love recieving a response to my review! Marisky130


	9. Fights

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
**A/N 2: This is the same EXACT chapter. I just fixed an italics problem, and added a disclaimer I forgot in the original. Nothing else has changed.  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

"That was mean." Draco whispered from behind me. "Come on, my parents want to speak with you." Draco lead me back to his parents who were still talking with the Sterling's.

"It was revenge." I said simply, glancing around for Neville. I had lost him in the crowd while I was getting off stage.

"You are quite talented. The last time I heard you sing I think it was London Bridges Falling Down." Naricassa laughed.

"Thank you. I still sing London Bridges." I giggled.

"Did you really write that song?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

"Yes mam, I wrote it for this guy I like." I smiled and Mrs. Sterling and Aunt Cissa smiled back curiously.

"He's not worth it." Draco said simply.

"Excuse me." I hissed.

"You can do better." Draco said.

"You would say that about anybody." I protested.

"Your like a sister to me and I don't think you should be dating that Gryffindork." Draco ordered. I was touched that he thought of my as his sister but saying that I was _dating _a _Gryffindork, _pissed me off.

"I never said we were dating! We've been going out for the last three-four months. Second, I don't care what house he's in! Though I don't think I would date a Slytherin, they cheat on their girlfriends." I retorted.

"Oh and Gryffindors don't cheat because I'm looking at this guy who's with another girl. Guess the relationship isn't monotonous." Draco smirked and nodded his head motioning me to turn. When I did, my heart broke. Neville was talking with Lavendar. They were talking and laughing. He was never open to anybody. Just me and a few guys and occasionally Luna! But there he is flirting with Lavendar Brown! That slut is just asking to be killed.

"I hope you have a fun night." I said before leaving.

"Ana, wait I didn't mean-" Draco started but I tuned him out. I walked. As I was within earshot, I saw Lavendar lean in and kiss him. I gasped, and I guess they heard me because they broke apart and looked over at me. Neville looked guilty while Lavendar was just drunk. I was speechless so I turned around and headed to the double doors. I wanted my room. I wanted to get out of this dress and hold a teddy bear my dad gave me. I wanted to be by myself. I wanted to cry.

"Ana wait." Neville said chasing me. I ignored him. "Please, just let me explain."

"Just let me go, forget me. I didn't mean to interrupt; you can go back to her." I cried to him. I refused to shed a single tear over him. At least not in front of him.

"I swear to you, Ana I only want you." Neville said.

"What about Lavendar?" I demanded. People started looking at us.

"Can we go outside?" Neville asked. I continued walking to my room. Once we were there, we sat across from each other in my crème armchairs.

"Talk." I demanded.

"I saw you walk off with Draco. I thought maybe the rumors were true about the two of you and I got jealous. I really like you." Neville said.

"Your such an idiot. Draco is my cousin! I've told you that before! I think of him like a brother." I said exasperated. "Besides I guess it doesn't matter if your with another girl." I said luring him.

"Why? Are you with another guy?" he asked. I totally hooked him.

"We're not dating exclusively. Remember we're just going out." If I did this correctly, Luna wouldn't be annoyed by my constant annoyance.

"We could? I want to. Do you?" Neville asked. Score!!!

"YES" I said jumping out of my chair. I jumped into his lap and we started snogging him.

"Ana are you- Oh umm…" Dad stuttered. As he entered the room to find me straddling Neville. We were both clothed of course but we were kissing. "Umm, you mother wanted to introduce you to some people." He said. He wasn't used to walking in on a guy and me. He quickly left.

"I should go home. Gram wanted me home soon." Neville said.

"I'll see you later?" I asked while getting off him.

"Yea. Bye girlfriend.' He said and smiled.

"Bye boyfriend." I smiled before pulling him into a kiss before he left with a pop. I went downstairs after reapplying me make-up. I walked over to my mum who was talking to some of her friends from the ministry.

"Excuse me mum, you wanted to introduce me to somebody?" I asked.

"Oh no, Blaise wants to introduce you to the Sterling's." Mum smiled and pointed over to where the Malfoys, Sterlings, and Blaise were. I stalked over to Blaise.

"Suicide? Really? Why do you want to end your life?" I hissed.

"Pay backs a bitch." Blaise smirked.

"It's a bitch named Ana!" I countered threateningly.

"Come on Bella." Blaise started.

"Don't call me that. You have lost your right to call me that. You were the only person I ever let call me that, but now you can't." I hissed. He knew I was pissed. Like not talking to him for months pissed.

"What did he do?" Mr. Sterling asked.

"He told my mum he wanted to introduce me to some people. My mum asked my dad to find me. He found me… in my room with my boyfriend!" I said. I am so emotional today.

"Were you…" Draco trailed off. I could tell he didn't want to think of his 'sister' having sex.

"NO! No, no, no. Though I think it's weird, it's rumored that I'm sleeping with everyone except the guy I actually am sleeping with." I smiled

"Wait, your screwing that Gryffindork?" Blaise asked in disgust.

"No, just making sure you were listening. I can't believe you thought I would have sex upstairs at a party. I may not be the most innocent person, but I wouldn't do that at a party thrown by my parents." I exclaimed.

"Really hon? Really?" Blaise questioned raising an eyebrow.

"That's different. That wasn't thrown by my parents, and it's different with him. I don't want to screw it up. I actually care about him. I'm falling head over heels for him." I smiled thinking about Neville.

"Ana-Belle, we need to talk. Come find me before you go upstairs, _again._" Mum came up behind me out of nowhere.

"Yes mummy." I smiled innocently before she walked off. Once she was out of earshot, I burst out laughing.

"So that's how many 'talks'?" Blaise asked, causing me to quit laughing.

"It's only four! It's not that many!" I exclaimed, hoping nobody asked.

"Four?" Mrs. Sterling asked. Blaise started laughing.

"How many times mum has given 'the talk' to me. Though I want to point out I only deserved one of them, and that's the very first one." I persuaded.

"Obviously it wasn't very effective." Blaise smirked.

"Two of them were because of your brother. I used to be this innocent little girl before I met him! He has me under his spell." I thought back to Lenta, Blaise's brother.

"It's because he's older and has had full use of his power. You like power." Blaise explained simply.

"I do not like power! I like being in charge and I get a little mad if things don't go my way but I blame my parents!" I exclaimed.

"Why do you blame your parents?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

"Oh, I'm spoiled. If I wanted something, I got it. Like when I was eight I wanted a hippogriff. Daddy bought me one!" I smiled.

"Do you like Hippogriffs more than thestrals?" Draco asked cringing at _hippogriffs_.

"Yes, I do." I said proudly.

"Can you even see thestrals?" Blaise asked dubiously.

"Yes, I can." I whispered.

"Who did you…?" Naricassa asked speechlessly. Most people didn't want to believe someone of my age has witnessed a persons death.

"My best friend. Her name was Aubrey. Aubrey Rose Emerson. We had just left Beauxbatons. We were shopping for clothes 'London Worthy Clothes' she said. It was two weeks before we were supposed to move. We were at this boutique when we heard this noise outside. She wanted to go out-you see, she thought it was a fight- she wanted me to see cute French boys duel, before I left. I think she thought it would be incentive for me to return to France. It wasn't a duel with cute French boys. We were so wrong. It was a raid. Deatheaters. They were killing _everybody. _It's a little different in France, then London. France is more unified. The French hate outsiders but don't care about blood. The deatheaters just pointed and cursed. I tried. I tried making a shield around us, but I couldn't. She was attacked. She never had a chance. I caught her lifeless body and sank to the ground. I couldn't cry. I was too… numb. I'll never forget the man who killed her. The man that killed my best friend. His eyes still give me nightmares. Dark brown with a hint of green swirled in. If I ever see him, he would be dead. I couldn't save Aubrey, but I won't save him! After I touched the ground, I looked up into his eyes. He was lowering his wand. Pointing it at me. He recognized me or something because he quickly dropped it and bowed his head at me. He had the audacity to bow to me while I was holding my best friend, whom he had just murdered." I cried. I was so soft, I was whispering. Mr and Mrs. Sterling and Lucius were looking at each other then me. It was weird.

"I'm so sorry. No one should have to see that, at your age." Naricassa said.

"No! No one should ever see that." I exclaimed.

"That reminds me. Have you told your boy toy about your real parents?" Blaise asked getting my mind off Aubrey.

"Oh yeah that conversation would be pleasant. 'Hey honey, my mother is the reason your parents don't know who you are! Want to make out?' Very nice." I laughed. I actually laughed, but it was one of those dark sarcastic laughs.

"Does he know anything?" Blaise asked.

"He knows I'm adopted." I said. "We just became official. I'm not ruining that; I've waited too damn long. I will eventually tell him." I said.

"Are you ashamed of your parents?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

"It's complicated. If it were someone like Blaise, I'd tell him right away; but it's someone my mother affected. She ruined his life and I want him to get to know me. I don't want him thinking I'm her just because she's my mother biologically." I said trying to get them off the subject. The truth was, I'm not ashamed of my parents. Yes I'm upset with the way they've decided to live bit their my parents.

**I NEED HELP!!! I'm writing the middle/end there are two major questions that need to be answered. Who does Ana end up with Blaise or Neville? and Who does she choose Matt and Koreen Vixx or Bellatrix and Voldemort? I've been thinking really hard but can't decide. Just tell me in a review or pm "Neville, Bellatrix/Voldemort"-"Blaise/Vixx"-"Neville/Vixx"- "Blaise, Voldemort/Bellatrix" (Trying not to sound bias to a side because I'm not) Originaly back a year ago when I just wrote a summary to one day write this story, it was Neville and Ana. Now I really like Blaise and I never really considered where she'd go with her parents.**

So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love recieving a response to my review! Marisky130


	10. Revelations

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

"Ana," I heard my aunts voice call. I turned around and saw Andromeda, Ted and Dora.

"Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted, Dora!" I exclaimed. I always loved seeing Dora.

"Naricassa, Lucius, Draco." Andromeda acknowledged the Malfoys. They were stiff as well as the Sterlings.

"Andromeda, Ted, Nymphandora." Naricassa said. I tried suppressing my laughter at Dora being called Nymphandora. She glared at me.

"You look stunning." Uncle Ted said smiling to me as if he was oblivious to the tension in the circle, we were in.

"Thank you. You look nice Dora. Is _he _here?" I smiled I knew she had the biggest crush on Remus Lupin.

"He had to be somewhere else, but he'll be there tomorrow." She blushed.

"We're leaving, we just wanted to say goodnight and Happy Christmas Eve." She said about to leave, then she remembered something. "Oh, while I was cleaning the attic, I found some pictures of Bellatrix, I thought you might like. I have no idea why I would have them, but I figured you'd want them. I know you are, well you were at least; interested in her." Andromeda smiled.

"Thank you, can I get them tomorrow at dinner?" I asked while giving her a hug.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." Andromeda said and left with Ted.

"I demand some details on that boy I keep hearing about." Dora smiled

"Tomorrow night. Bye Nymphandora." I teased and she glared at me and stuck her tongue out before taking off after her parents.

"I didn't know you were so close with Andromeda's family." Naricassa commented. I could tell she wanted nothing to do with her sister.

"I see her all the time. We go over to her house for Christmas every year. Dora is amazing. She's always there for me when I don't want to talk to my mum about something. She helped me with some of my powers. I had a hard time controlling them. Andromeda has also told me stories about when she was in Hogwarts. About my mum. Both of them." I smiled thinking of the stories. "I know the three of you disagree on who she married, but she never says anything bad, well bashing at least. I've heard way too much." I said thinking of the stories I've heard about my mother and her boys.

"You remind me of your mother. From what I hear your not too shy around boys either." Naricassa smiled as I blushed in embarrassment. "If you would like, you could come over and I could tell you stories I know Andromeda doesn't know, as well as show you pictures. I have a few from when you were a baby."

"I would like that." I smiled. Just because I may not approve of my parents, doesn't mean I don't want to know about them. I like hearing the stories about my mother. "There are a few things I want to hear about that Andromeda wasn't around for." I said. I wanted to know how she reacted with me. What she thought of with me. Did she even like me? Does she miss me? I was so deep in thought I jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Ana?" I heard a voice call. I turned around to find Marie, one of my closest friends. I dated her younger brother. She's two years older than I am. She's seventeen, and has been with the same guy since she was fourteen.

"Marie!" I shouted hugging her then looking her over.

"I love your necklace!" She complimented.

"Thanks Blaise gave it to me for my birthday!" I smiled.

"He has good taste." She smiled and brushed a strand of hair away and something glittery got my attention.

"Oh My God! Is that an…" I asked shocked staring at her hand.

"Is it an engagement ring? Why yes it is." Marie said and we both squealed.

"Oh look at that, does he have a brother?" I joked.

"You know he does, you dated him for a day before complaining he wasn't good enough!" She laughed. "Besides, I heard you have your own prince charming. How is he?" She asked raising

"He's amazing but I'm not sure about _that _area of amazement." I said.

"Wait, you haven't had sex yet? He must be special. The sex goddess waiting for sex? Oh my god. Your in love!" She accused. From the corner of my eye, I saw Blaise stiffen, but I shook it off.

"No I'm not. Back to you. Have you started planning yet." I asked slyly.

"If it weren't such an important topic I wouldn't let you slide. However, it's my wedding! You of course are going to be the MOH!" She said and we again squealed.

"MOH?" Blaise asked as he stepped closer to us.

"All gay guys should know, Maid of Honor." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh right Blaise, congratulations on finally coming out of the closet." Marie snickered.

"Oh and what poor man did you put under the imperious curse?" Blaise snapped.

"I'm hurt, but I'm also shocked. I always thought you would grow a pair and finally ask Ana out, instead of fantasizing from a far. Is it just easier to wank off to the image in your head than screw the real thing?" Marie retorted.

"MARIE! I'm going to go find Michel and drag him away from the bar." I said. Her fiancé didn't like social gatherings with a ton of adults. He preferred to party.

"Good luck dahling." She said.

_Marie's POV_

"I know your not happy that she's with somebody, but is he good enough?" I said turning to Blaise the second Ana walked away. I went straight to business. I don't know how long we have.

"No, she could do way better." Blaise said stubbornly.

"Are you being honest? Does he make her happy? Can he protect her? Is he any good for her?" I demanded.

"She's blinded by lust. He is weak, she…" Blaise got out before I moved to a blonde standing with four adults.

"Do you know Ana very well?" I demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" He sneered.

"I am Ana's best friend. I have always been there for her. From when she felt abandoned by her parents to when Aubrey died. Now tell me are you close with Ana?" I was getting impatient.

"She's my cousin." He sighed.

"Is this boy good enough for her?" I asked.

"No, he's a weak git who is scared of his own shadow. However, she likes him and he makes her happy. So, as long as she isn't marrying him, he's ok. The second they start talking about marriage, he's dead." He said

"If he ever takes advantage of her…" Blaise threatened.

"Why won't you tell her you love her?" I asked.

"I don't." He lied. "Besides she's head over heels for this guy."

"She used to be head over heels for you." I told him.

"What?" Blaise asked shocked.

"Do you know why she would always go off with Lenta? A small part of it was he made her feel wanted romantically, even if he wasn't the least bit romantic to her. Mostly she would go off with Lenta to make you jealous. She finally gave up because she thought you weren't interested." I explained.

"She tried making me jealous?" He asked. "It worked."

Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. I'm in a play that just opened. We run for two weeks. I am hoping to write more tonight. I saw the new HP movie and although was a little disappointed, it inspired me.  
So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130


	11. Ruined

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

_Ana's POV_

"Michel, shouldn't you be showing your fiancé off?" I grinned.

"Ana! I haven't seen you in ages! Well she disappeared. I figured she would know where I am." He chuckled giving me a hug.

"You are huge." I said guiding him to his love.

"Thank you. You've always been sp nice." He said.

"I meant your tall." I said. "I found something for you." I sang to Marie.

"Well thank you very much." Marie said and looped her arm through Michel's.

"Ana!" Lena, a fellow Ravenclaw and a close friend; said coming up to me. "I just thought I should tell you, your favorite professor is here."

"I don't have a favorite professor." I said questioningly.

"You did back at Beauxbatons." Marie jumped in.

."He wasn't a professor! He was a teaching assistant." I defended. "Back to the current situation. Who is my favorite professor?" I asked.

"I don't want to be around when you find out." Lena said and that gave it away.

"UMBRIDGE?" I cried out in anger.

"I saw her talking with some people from the ministry." Lena admitted before walking away.

"Mum must have invited her from work." I said. "I hate Umbridge, she called me a liar and gave me my first detention ever! In my whole entire life!" I cried dramatically.

"That's not true! Madame Maxime gave you detention after you helped Anton with a little problem of his." Marie giggled.

"It was a little problem. So not worth the detention." I said in frustration.

"What did you do to get a detention from Professor Umbridge?" Naricassa asked ignoring all the sex jokes.

"I was speaking the truth and she called me a liar." I stated.

"What was it that you said again?" Draco urged.

"That I'm a lesbian." I stated, and Naricassa and Lucius stared at me while Mr. Sterling gaped and Mrs. Sterling spewed her champagne. Blaise and Draco burst out laughing. Michel just smirked, while Marie shook her head. At the same time, I heard a gasp. Everyone looked to see who it was, and Blaise started laughing even harder. There stood the bane of my existence. The main character in my nightmares. Umbridge.

"Miss. Vixx." Umbridge said.

"Dolores, how wonderful you could come. It's nice to see some professors have lives. I love that dress by the way." I smiled with the fakest smile I have.

"It's nice to see your scars, don't ruin your outfit." Umbridge said with a look that could only be accomplished by _the _one and only Dolores Jane Umbridge. I felt Draco and Blaise both pull me back.

"How would you like a matching one all over?" I threatened. Draco and Blaise tightened their grips on me.

"Are you threatening a professor?" Umbridge asked.

"Why yes I am, but since we are technically out of school, and you are at _my_ house and _my _party. You can't do anything to me at school." I said.

"I have never met anyone more insolent in my life." Umbridge said in complete outrage.

"Coming from you, I take that as a compliment." I said rebelliously.

"Ana-Belle." Mum said as she marched over with dad. We had drawn a crowd. "We raised you better than that." Mum reprimanded.

"Of course, because I'm a child I was the one who was wrong." I practically yelled.

"Ana-" Dad said softly.

"No, look at this." I interrupted and pulled my glove off to show the still red 'I must not tell lies.' Tattoo of sorts. "This is what I got as detention. I had to do lines. My crime, speaking the truth." I said standing up for myself. Draco and Blaise had let me go at this point thinking I wouldn't do anything with my parents right there, how wrong they were.

"HE IS NOT BACK!" Umbridge yelled.

"That's it. I'm going upstairs, because I know if I don't something really bad will happen. Worse than this." I said and produced a pink fluff ball. I threw it in the air and tossed it around, before finally making it explode. Pink confetti fell down on everyone. "And I didn't even have to move." I said threateningly before turning and walking away.

"You harmed _my _daughter!" My mother shrieked in outrage. I could tell she was being held back by my dad. "You need to leave right now, and I will be talking to the minister about this, you bitch." Whoa,I have _never_ heard mum curse. Ever. You go girl!

"I will not allow students to spread lies!" Umbridge protested.

"You have no idea what that little girl has been through, and she doesn't lie. We believe her." Dad defended. That's all I heard as I ran up the stairs. Go dad!

_Bella's POV_

So much happened tonight, it was hard to process.

"My daughter sings and writes music. How? She has an incredible voice but I don't know anyone we're related to that can sing." I said shocked as we all sat in the parlor.

"Yes, you do. A certain sister of ours." Naricassa reminded.

"I forgot _she_ could sing." I said. "How could they let my daughter be around that muggle lover?" I asked outraged.

"They are all close friends." Lucius said.

"Isn't it a good thing though?" Draco asked.

"HOW could-" I was interrupted.

"Ana was interested in hearing about your past. So she asks your sister. She couldn't ask mother." Draco reasoned. "So maybe it was a good thing. Besides, Ana has told me everything Nymphandora has helped her with." I guess I'm glad in a way, they were close.

"Maybe it was a good thing for when she was littler, but not now. We need to get her away from them now." The Dark Lord said.

"She needs to be away from her boyfriend. If she keeps spending time with the Gryffindors though, she's going to be sucked into their world or mudbloods." Draco said.

"Whenever she's around Marie, she's the perfect pureblood." Blaise commented.

"She needs more pureblood friends." I said

"Zambini, how do you know my daughter?" I demanded.

"The Vixx's have a house in Italy, I see her there every summer. We've been best friends since we were toddlers." Blaise answered. She may not like him anymore, but she did; and he's in love with her now. That can be used to my advantage. She lets him call her Bella! That's my nickname; it's as if we have a small connection through just a name. As if she's trying to reach out.

"Umbridge is now at the top of my torment list. She will pay for hurting my daughter." I condemned.

"Who is she? I'm all for painful punishments, for mudbloods and blood traitors, but Ana-Belle..." The Dark Lord trailed off.

"She aims to punish anyone 'disloyal' to the ministry, or if she thinks your working for Dumbledore. Ana is friends with the wrong people and has said things that has made Umbridge question her loyalty." Draco explained.

"I'm surprised Ana didn't actually attack her. She should have at least told her to piss off!" Blaise exclaimed.

"She kind of did, she threatened Umbridge." Draco countered.

"That pink fluff was brilliant. She's always been powerful and has always loved power." Blaise mentioned.

"I can't believe Umbridge called Ana insolent. Everyone knows Ana's in Ravenclaw for a reason. She's one of the smartest witches I know!" Draco added.

"She seems very temperamental." I stated.

"YES!" Both boys practically shouted out.

"Ana is definitely protective and gets angry easily with certain people. She's all about revenge. Trust me." Blaise said shaking his head. She definitely has my anger issues. The Dark Lord is calmer than that.

"She's very expressive about how she feels and isn't very shy when it comes to boys." I noted. She's like me in that aspect but I was hoping, she would be my innocent little baby.

"She's not shy at all." Draco said.

"If I had raised her, she would have had a female tutor and only been friends with girls." I hissed. "She wouldn't even know what a male was!" I saw Blaise look uncomfortable, good.

"She definitely is expressive about what she thinks. She won't let others stop her." Draco commented.

"Did she really feel abandoned?" I asked.

"It was back when she was… eleven, I think. She said all the kids in her year lived with their real parents. I think that was a bit of an exaggeration. She wondered why she wasn't with her real parents. She hadn't quite grasped the truth; well she didn't want to at least. She said you left her because you didn't want her. I think she still thinks that occasionally. She understands now but she thinks she wasn't enough to make you stay with her." Blaise said softly. "She never told the Vixx's because she didn't want to hurt them like that."

"I never wanted to abandon her. I love my baby." I cried.

"Marie would always tell her that. 'Your parents do love you, and they do want you. They just can't be with you right now. Someday.' She would say and Ana would throw a tantrum that she didn't want you to come back but we saw through that. You're her parents, no matter what you do, she'll want you. She'll always have that longing. If she didn't she wouldn't ask Andromeda about you, and she wouldn't tell me stories about you, all the time." Blaise said cheering me up.

"She talks about me?" I asked.

"I know way too many stories about you and boys back when you were younger." Blaise said repulsed.

"I can't believe her friend is engaged. Ana is too young to have friends who are getting married. She had better not follow their example." I said changing the topic once more.

"Marie is older than Ana. I don't think she would anyway. She always talked about how she wants to be independent. 'The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy.' She doesn't want to have to depend on anyone. She has always planned to get married after she has a career." Blaise said. He's proud of her.

"If she were dating you, would you want to wait?" I asked.

"She wouldn't date me." Blaise replied.

"If she were." I was beginning to get impatient.

"If she would date me, I would do anything to make her happy." Blaise said and I could hear the love in his voice. "But she can never hear this." He straightened up.

"Mate, you are such a girl." Draco smirked.

"Merlin, you're worse than Lenta." Blaise said.

"We'll be upstairs." Draco said getting up while shaking his head at me. Blaise just followed and let the adults talk.

_Blaise's POV_

Ana. Ana. Ana. Ana. Ana. Ana. That's all I ever think about, Ana. I want her. My beautiful angel. My Ana. Sweet, sweet, Ana.

"Tell her." Draco said.

"Who? Tell what?" I asked clueless.

"Bloody hell your torturing me." Draco whined

"I have no idea what your talking about." I lied.

"Describe Ana." Draco

"Ana, chocolate pools I'm just sucked into. Her velvety brown hair just flows with those beautiful blond highlights like a never-ending river, cascading over her porcelain skin. Her soft, adorable, kissable, red juicy lips just make me want to-" Blaise dreamed about the girl before being interrupted by his mate.

"Dude, I don't want to hear what you want to do to her." Draco interrupted him.

"I was thinking about kissing her." Blaise said honestly.

"You are so whipped, and the worst part is you aren't and never have dated her!" Draco said shaking his head.

"I've been in love with her for years." I admitted.

"Then tell her." Draco insisted.

"She has Longbottom now." I cried.

"Fight for her. You belong with her. He's just temporary." Draco said. It made sense she bounced from guy to guy all the time. I could fight for her! But would I win?

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	12. Caught

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

_Ana's POV_

We spent the next couple of weeks perfecting our spells as well as being taught a few new ones. We were all scared of being caught. Umbridge was getting closer and closer. When I returned to school, she decided to ignore me. It was amazing. I could practically do anything I wanted, and she didn't do anything! Filch was watching us extremely close with the Inquisitorial Squad. Today we were practicing the Reductor Curse. I was helping Neville; I had already perfected it._ BOOM_ I jumped. There were voices coming from the other side of the wall. That was very unusual, since it was soundproof. So, we knew something was wrong. Nigel and Harry were the closest. All of a sudden, Harry pulled Nigel away and the wall was blasted into bits. Umbridge and her groupies were there waiting for us. Draco pulled Cho into our line of view, the stupid, slutty, squealer. I knew she was untrustworthy!

"Get out! You all will be punished. I must have order!" Umbridge shouted. She ordered Harry to come with her and the rest of us to return to our common rooms 'we would be dealt with later.' The ministry was called and from the rumors, I'd heard Dumbledore would be arrested. Neville and I walked to our separate houses together.

"I wonder what's going to happen?" Neville asked.

"It was stupid of us to write down the names of us on parchment anyone can see. We should of jinxed it and we shouldn't have named ourselves Dumbledore's Army. Dumbledore will be punished for it, even though he had nothing to do with it." I said.

"Good night Ana, I'll meet you tomorrow at the Great Hall?" Neville asked when we reached the door to Ravenclaw.

"Of course, good night Neville." I said kissing him before walking in the door.

That night I dreamt more of my parents. I saw them watching me crawl, and turn over onto my stomach. I also saw them each feeding me, well trying to feed me. I also saw the day I said da for the first time. The look on my dads face was amazing it was like he took over the world. The next thing I saw was when I said ma. She had a look of pure adoration. Nothing mattered except me. The last things I saw were the last times I saw each of my parents. First was my dad. He had laid me down in my crib, and I cried for him to pick me up. He did so and he rocked me before placing a single kiss on my forehead. I was asleep by then but he still said "Goodnight my little princess. Daddy loves you." There were two different images for mum. The first was when she left me with Aunt Cissa before she went to the Long bottom's with her husband and brother-in-law. She hugged me before setting me in the play pin next to Draco. "Mommy will be back tonight. I love you sweetie, more than anything." Then I saw her reaching for me. She was shackled with two auroras on each side of her; an elderly woman was holding me taking me from her. I was crying for her, just as she was crying for me. "Please don't take my baby from me. Please! I love you, my Ana-Belle." That's when I woke up. I felt a pang in my heart. I loved my parents.

"Harry says Dumbledore escaped. He was supposed to be arrested but he just vanished." Neville said the second he saw me.

"Hello to you too." I joked kissing him. We saw Filch put a new rule up 'Dolores Jane Umbridge has replaced Albus Dumbledore as headmaster' "Oh kill us now." I whined.

"Come on." Neville said leading me in just as we heard her voice.

"Boys and girls must be eight inches apart at all times."

"What? Not happening." I said defiantly.

The next few days were painfully horrible. Rules were being created every few seconds! As for the DA, we were punished. She made us all go to the Great Hall and do _lines. _It was horrible, painful, never-ending torture. Cho was the only one excused, and she was punished too. Nobody would talk to her. Harry even ignored her. It was beautiful!

"I wonder how long it'll last?" Neville asked staring at his new tattoo. We were in the library doing last minute studying.

"Only a few days, and the pain goes away. I can give you a salve. It'll remove the pain. Well reduce it at least." I said as I put my hand as if I were a waitress carrying a tray and produced the salve.

"Does this have bubotuber?" Neville asked.

"Yes and it's properly diluted, trust me. I made it and used Blaise as a test subject." I laughed

"He'll do anything for you, won't he?" Neville asked while putting the salve on his hand.

"I guess. But he's been my friend for forever. I have him wrapped around my finger." I joked. I could tell Neville was becoming jealous.

"I guess. It's just the way he looks at you." Neville said.

"Neville, Blaise and I are just friends, I swear. I admit, I used to think of him romantically, but that was a long time ago. Before you, and he's never seen me that way. I'm his little sister." I explained. "There's no reason you have to be jealous." I assured him kissing him.

_Blaise's POV_

I dragged Draco down to the library to do some studying.

"We both know, we have it down pact. Why do you need to study?" Draco complained.

"I want to make sure. Besides I heard Ana was snogging Neville behind a bookshelf." I lied, I didn't hear anything but I knew that would make him go.

"Why aren't we there?" Draco asked running down the hall. Nobody messes with his little cousin. Even if she likes it. When we got there, I was surprised to see Ana and _him. _Draco and I hid behind a bookshelf so we could spy on them.

"I wonder how long it'll last?" _He _asked staring at his arm the punishment he got for being apart of the _DA_. I can't believe my sweet Ana would ever join something like that.

"Only a few days, and the pain goes away. I can give you a salve. It'll remove the pain. Well reduce it at least." My love said and produced the salve.

"Does this have bubotuber?" _He_ asked. Ana looked amazed that he knew that. So she likes smart nerdy guys, I can be smart.

"Yes and it's properly diluted, trust me. I made it and used Blaise as a test subject." My sweet angel laughed.

"You are her test dummy?" Draco smirked then made a whipping noise.

"He'll do anything for you, won't he?" He asked. He was so jealous. She came to me not him. HA!

"Yep." I answered both of them, but only Draco could hear.

"I guess. But he's been my friend for forever. I have him wrapped around my finger." My princess laughed. She didn't know how very true it was.

"I guess. It's just the way he looks at you." _He_ said. He was totally jealous.

"He is so jealous, it's hilarious. The Gryffindork is jealous of the Slytherin!" Draco laughed quietly.

"Neville, Blaise and I are just friends, I swear. I admit, I used to think of him romantically, but that was a long time ago. Before you, and he's never seen me that way. I'm his little sister." She said. "There's no reason you have to be jealous." Then she kissed him with her glorious soft perfect lips. Wait did she just say she used to like me? I snapped out of my fantasy on her lips and rethought what she just said. "Neville, Blaise and I are just friends, I swear. I admit, I used to think of him romantically, but that was a long time ago. Before you, and he's never seen me that way. I'm his little sister" She used to like me! She thought I only thought of her as a sister. Oh how wrong she is. I would never think of my sister every night and morning while I… Well I wouldn't think of my sister, only Ana.

"She likes me?!" I grinned.

"She used to like you. Before Longbottom came into the picture. I told you, you should just suck it up and tell her." Draco said shaking his head. "Personally, I like you way better than him. Your not good enough either but your better than him." My best mate said.

"Thanks mate." I said sarcastically.

"Nobody's good enough." He defended and I agreed.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	13. Traitor

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

_Ana POV_

"Lets go, I don't want to be late." I said pulling Neville to the Great Hall.

"You actually want to take the OWLs?" Neville asked.

"No, but the sooner we do the sooner we're finished!" I exclaimed as we walked in.

"Ana!" I heard two male voices say. I turned and saw Blaise and Draco.

"Hey guys." I smiled and nudged Neville.

"Hey." Neville said. "Good luck, I know you'll do great." He turned to me kissing my cheek.

"You too." I said as he walked over to Luna.

"Aww, do we intimidate him?" Draco smirked.

"You two intimidate me sometimes, and I can kick both your arses." I smiled.

"Blaise would gladly let you if it means you touch his." Draco smirked causing Blaise to flush with embarrassment and me to be speechless.

"Everyone take a seat. Once everyone is seated I will pass out the tests and you may begin." Umbridge declared.

When we were halfway through, there was a noise coming from outside the Great Hall. Umbridge opened the door and everyone stopped testing. A firework came in. Followed by more fireworks and the Weasley twins on their brooms. I always loved those two! I've never seen the Great Hall so pretty and lively. There were so many different colors. Dumbledore would've loved it! My favorite part was Umbridge's face! Her face was better than when one firework hit Crabbe and Goyle and another scared Draco and his face was etched in the red ash. I wish I had a camera. The grand finale inside at least, was a giant fire dragon that chased Umbridge. If I weren't with Neville, I would defiantly be having a threesome with them. The dragon chased Umbridge out of the Great Hall and made all of her rules come shattering to the ground. Then the twins went outside and of course, we all followed. We were met with everyone else from the school. The dragon was a way better grand finale, but the outside fireworks and the giant 'W' were amazing.

I noticed Harry on the ground.

"Come on." Neville said when he saw them going off.

"Neville, Ana" Ginny called. I was beginning to like her. "I'm helping Harry. Can you two keep watch?" She asked and we nodded. We watched but we didn't see Montague come from the left. He took Ginny and we couldn't stop him.

"Longbottom. Helping Weasley?" Draco smirked grabbing Neville. I held my arm out to him.

"I was helping too." I said.

"I'm not taking you." Draco said.

"Then I'll tell Umbridge you let me go." I threatened before he grabbed my arm.

"Ana." Neville said but I just shook my head. Draco brought us to Umbridge's office.

"Caught these two helping the Weasley girl." Draco sneered.

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" Umbridge asked Harry.

"No." Harry said, but Umbridge didn't believe him. She slapped him and we all jumped. Snape came in and we found out Cho was under the influence when she betrayed us. Harry then said something about Padfoot but I think he's drunk.

"You leave me no choice; the Cruciautus curse might loosen your tongue." Umbridge said. I felt Neville stiffen as did I.

"That's illegal." Hermione defended.

"What Cornelius doesn't know can't hurt him." Umbridge smiled.

"Your no different than a deatheater; cruel, heartless, and bloody ignorant!" I spat out at her.

"Watch your tongue, or you'll be next." Umbridge sneered.

"Harry tell her!" Hermione shouted.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge questioned.

"If you don't I will." Hermione continued.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge urged.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione said. Oh she's good.

"Take me to it." Umbridge demanded. "The rest of you stay here!" and with that she left.

"Let go." I ordered Draco and he let me go.

"What are you doing?" Warrington hissed at him.

"Ana can kick my arse without even trying; I'm not screwing with her." Draco defended.

"I'm just sitting down. Men." I muttered.

"I'm hungry." Ron said pulling out a box of chocolates. Crabbe and Goyle immediately grabbed them, and I understood Ron's plan. I quickly produced two more boxes I had hidden under my bed.

"Would you two like some?" I asked Draco and Warrington. I felt bad for tricking Draco after everything he's done for me; but it needed to be done. They quickly snatched the boxes and devoured it. Then all four of them started puking. We all ran and met up with Hermione and Harry on the bridge.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked.

"Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets. They told me to bugger off and ate the lot for themselves." Ron explained.

"Puking Pastilles wasn't pretty." Ginny said.

"That was bloody brilliant Ron." Hermione complimented.

"Ana helped she got some for Draco and Warrington." Ron said.

"So how are we getting to London?" Neville asked changing the subject.

"I really appreciate your help but-" Harry started but I interrupted him.

"We're coming with you." I said and put my 'Mess with me and die' face on.

"How can we all get to London?" Ron asked.

"We fly of course." Luna said. Each of us got on a thestrals. It was easier for some of us. We quickly got to the Ministry and went down all the corridors to the Department of Mystery's.

"This is it." Harry claimed. I grabbed Neville's hand. We were surrounded by a bunch of sphe0res. All different sizes. Harry started counting all the shelves looking.

"He should be here." Harry said looking around.

"Harry it's got your name on it." Neville said about one of the prophecies. Harry slowly walked over and picked it up. The sphere started talking.

"Harry." Hermione said getting Harry's attention. We all turned and pointed are illuminated wands in the direction Hermione was looking.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

"You really need to learn the difference between dreams and reality. You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand over the prophecy." Lucius said revealing himself.

"You do anything to us, and I'll break it." Harry said. He made me proud.

I heard a laugh, no a cackle that made my blood run cold. My blood. My mother.

"He knows how to play." I couldn't see her, but I knew it was my mother. "Itty bitty baby Potter." She said each word stepping closer.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said dropping my hand and walking forward, closer to Harry. I tried to stay hidden from Bellatrix.

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?" She asked brazenly.

"A lot better now that their about to be avenged." Neville said walking closer until Harry held him back.

"Neville stop." I pleaded. I didn't want him to get hurt, and I know she would win.

"Ana-Belle, trying to protect mummy? I missed you sweetheart. But, I'm back now, and we'll be a family again. I'll take you away from _that_ woman who was trying to steal _my_ role!" She smiled and everyone behind me gasped. I felt Neville freeze.

"You are NOT my mother. Koreen is my mother. She has been for the past 14 years. She wanted me and didn't fucking abandon me!" I screamed. Ok, I admit I have some abandonment issues. You would too, if you were in my pretty little heels.

"You can say that all you want, but it doesn't make it not true baby. Do you know your name?" She asked. "Ana-Belle Lynia Tormad Voltrix Black Lestrange" She said each syllable slowly.

"Your wrong! My name is Ana-Belle Lynia Tormad Vixx." I protested.

"Are you really that mad at me? I've tried making it up. I went to your Christmas party, and the train station to see you get picked up. Didn't you see me? Oh right I was disguised as Mrs. Sterling. Your father was there too." She cackled.

"You are not my mother and he is not my father." I said.

"He'll be sad to hear that. Lucius I feel bad that you have to tell him." She said.

"I'm not telling the Dark Lord, his only daughter doesn't want him. I'm not suicidal." Lucius said. They were only doing this so they could tell my friends whom I truly was.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, they were making me go insane.

"Yes, lets everyone just calm down. Just give us the prophecy." Lucius said.

"Why did Voldemort need me to get it?" Harry asked ignoring me.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix hissed "You filthy half-blood." She screamed. "Why do you keep the company of half-bloods?" She asked me rhetorically, but I still answered.

"Technically, I'm not a pure-blood, so it would make me a hypocrite." I said rebelliously knowing that Voldemorts a half-blood. I noticed deatheaters were surrounding us.

"Such a curious young lad. Prophecies can only be retrieved by those which there about. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason of the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, in your hand. Just hand over the prophecy." Lucius said. I noticed more deatheaters coming.

"I've waited this long, I can wait a bit longer." Harry said. "NOW!" He said and we all yelled _"Stupefy."_ Before running. Every direction we turned there were deatheaters. We quickly split up; me, Neville, and Luna; and Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Luna was attacked but quickly attacked him back and Neville froze a deatheater. We all ran into each other. Ginny attacked a deatheater, which caused all of the prophecies to come crumbling down. We quickly ran back to the door. When we got through it, we fell. When we reached the bottom, we levitated for a second before we fell.

"Department of Mysteries. Got that bit right didn't they?" Ron said.

"Why are you still with us?" Hermione demanded at me. Neville couldn't even look at me.

"We trusted you, and you turn out to be one of them." Ginny sneered.

"That's a lie. Yes, I admit, I am the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort, but I swear I am not like them! My best friend was killed by a deatheater right in front of me! I want nothing to do with that!" I cried. "I never have. My mum is an aura. No, she's not my biological mum, but she took care of me for the past 14 years! I wouldn't betray her. Just like I wouldn't betray you." I said to them. I walked over to Neville. "I would never betray you." I cried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked hurt.

"I was going to, eventually. Just I didn't want you judging me on my parents. I wanted you to judge me for who I am. I swear I didn't want to hurt you. Neville, I'm falling in love with you." I said

"I would have understood." He said turning around to face me. "That's what you do when you love someone." He said and my head snapped up. I launched myself at him. "Just don't keep any other secrets from me." He said.

"I won't, I promise." I said.

"Does Blaise know?" Neville asked.

"Yes, for one he's Draco's best friend and two Voldemort came to see me over the summer. He wanted me. Blaise teased me about it because I fainted." I said embarrassed.

"The voices, do you hear the voices?" Harry asked staring at an archway. It's about time he became crazy.

"What voices?" Hermione asked. "It's just an empty archway."

"I hear them too." Luna said walking closer. Then there were voices from above us.

"Get behind me." Harry ordered. Then a giant cloud of black came above us. I was grabbed. When the cloud disappeared, I saw everyone being held by a deatheater except Harry who was still clutching the prophecy. Lucius was walking up to him. I looked for Neville and he was being held by Bellatrix. I looked up at my captor and saw brown eyes with a green swirl. It was _him._

"You." I breathed. "You killed her!" I screamed. "You do NOT mess with my friends." I said getting ready to hex this son of a bitch to the next dimension.

"Ana-Belle, stop being so overly dramatic." I heard my dad. I looked and saw him holding Ginny.

"No, your not. Dad? How could you? How could you do that to me? To mum?" I screamed. My world was crumbling. My dad is a deatheater?

"SHE IS NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Bellatrix screamed.

"I've been a deatheater since before you were born, I love Koreen but I also love being a deatheater." He said. This was not my daddy!

"I can't believe this." I said.

"Ana, would you consider this an emergency?" Ron asked.

"Do anything, and your little what did Blaise say? Right your boy toy will be punished like his dear parents." Bellatrix threatened.

"No." I cried.

"What did you do to Zambini when you wanted something from him?" Neville asked me. Easy I would flirt. He's a genius.

"Do whatever to him mummy. Boys are dispensable." I said to Bellatrix. I turned around in the guys grip. "Never could go for the younger boys you know? I like older men, with power and experience." I flirted biting my lip.

"Yeah I know, I had it and my little brother didn't. Isn't that's why you always picked me, because I knew how to use a wand? Even though Blaise was clearly in love with you? Other than the fact, you wanted to make him jealous. " He said. I recognized his voice immediately it was Lenta.

"Lenta?" I asked horrified. "You killed Aubrey? Oh, shit. Oh my god, I slept with you three weeks later when I saw you in London! Oh my god!" I realized.

"Stop acting all innocent. I used you for my own pleasure just like you wanted my power and my brother, plus I never heard you complain; and you're quite the screamer. It was a win-win situation." He laughed. That's it. You do not screw around with me! I kneed him and he dropped me. "You stupid little bitch." He spat at me. He was scaring me, so I froze him.

"Enough!" Lucius ordered.

"I'm not done yet." I screamed and actually scared Lucius. I lifted him up with my hand and bashed him against the wall. "There is a reason both Draco and Blaise are scared of me. I can kick both their asses at the same time without having to try. This is for killing my best friend." _Bash_ "This is for having the audacity for bowing to me after wards like I'm your princess."_ Bash_ "This is for corrupting me! I used to be innocent."_ Bash_ "This is for sleeping with me three weeks later. You used my vulnerability, you knew not only did my friend die, but also my dad came to see me for the first time in 14 fucking years!"_ Bash_ "This is because this is fun!" I screamed. "Don't mess with me!" I growled and put him down. I was on fire, literally I could tell my hair was flaming.

"You seduced my baby? You let this happen?" Bellatrix screamed at Lenta and my dad.

"Bellatrix let the Dark Lord handle him." Lucius said. "We have more pressing matters."

"Your lucky. She would torture you, he'll just kill you quickly." I said to Lenta. "She would make what I did, child's play." I hissed.

"You really are the Dark Princess." One of the deatheaters muttered.

"NO I'M NOT!" I screamed.

"Done yet?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"Yes." I said quickly.

"Hand over the prophecy to me." Lucius ordered.

"Harry don't." Neville said but Harry did any way. The second the sphere met Lucius' hand, Lucius turned around to see Sirius.

"Get away from my god son." Sirius said and punched Lucius so hard he and the prophecy fell. It broke. I wanted to laugh. All of the deatheaters released their hostages and went to attack the incoming Order. I could hear my mother cackling from above us. I went to Sirius who was telling Harry to get everyone out. Lucius and another deatheater came and started fighting Harry and Sirius. I threw a spell knocking the masked deatheater away. Harry unarmed Lucius and he was quickly dealt with. I saw my mother, land on a rock and yell the killing curse at Sirius. I quickly jumped in front of him trying to get a shield. The spell hit and I flew backwards, into darkness.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	14. Choice

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

**Authors Note:**

I just wanted to inform everyone I will be creating a seperate version of A is for Voldemort. I couldn't decide who I wanted her with so I'm creating both versions. This will be the version with Neville. I'm only doing from Ch 14 to the end, I will not post Ch 1- however many. I just wanted to tell everyone so you can look out for it in case you only have a story alert.

_

* * *

_

Neville's POV

It happened so quickly. I looked over at Ana, and saw Lucius Malfoy fly backwards. Then I saw Bellatrix yell the killing curse and Ana jump in front of Sirius. She went flying backwards and I stopped breathing. Everything was in slow motion. I didn't realize what I was doing until I was by her. She had to be ok, I couldn't lose her. I love her. Bellatrix was in as much shock as everyone else. "You killed her!" I screamed. Ana wasn't moving, she looked so pale. "You killed your own daughter!" I screamed at her. She didn't even notice me. That's when I heard it. I heard an angel.

"Neville." She whimpered breathlessly. I looked down at her and saw her trying to open her eyes. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." She smiled pulling me to her.

"Ana-Belle." Bellatrix said.

"You almost killed her." I screamed. She was heartless so she tried leaving.

"I almost killed Sirius Black." She chanted. Harry went after her and so did Ana well she did slowly. I followed Ana. "You coming to get me?" She cackled.

"Crucio." Harry yelled at her and Ana turned to me.

"She deserves it." I whispered. Ana covered her mouth and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You've got to mean it Harry. She tried killing him. She almost killed your friends. You know the spell. Mean it." Voldemorts voice said. Then he appeared. Bellatrix went from quivering to giggling. "Do it." But Harry turned to Voldemort. "So weak."

"It was foolish of you to come here Tom. The auroras are on their way." Dumbledore said stepping out of the fireplace.

"I shall be long gone, and you will be long dead." Voldemort said.

"No!" Ana cried. Voldemort looked to her. I felt a wand at my neck and I felt Ana being taken from me.

"Come with mummy, or your boyfriend here will die a very painful death. Ana, there are better men out there. True pureblood men. You want love, Blaise loves you. Go for him." Bellatrix said to Ana.

"Do as your mother says Ana-Belle." Voldemort said fatherly before turning back to Dumbledore. Ana started walking towards the fireplace when she turned back and threw Bellatrix away from me, and pulled me to her.

"I'm not leaving you." Ana said to me smiling. Dumbledore and Voldemort started dueling. Voldemort attacked with fire, Dumbledore returned with water. Then Voldemort tried attacking him with glass, but Dumbledore just turned it into sand. Then Harry fell to the ground. He was possessed.

"I feel sorry for you; you'll never know love or friendship." Harry said.

When Voldemort came out of Harry, he looked pissed. "You're a fool Harry Potter You will lose everything and you'll die." Voldemort said. It looked like he was about to kill him right there so Ana distracted him.

"Daddy, I slept with Lenta, and then almost killed him." Ana said. She is an amazing actress.

"What? You did what?" Voldemort hissed. Ana unfroze Bellatrix.

"Just ask mummy." Ana said. "I'm so confused." She said crying. "He said he loved me, then he killed my best… friend. Daddy" She whined. He went over to her and hugged her.

"He'll be dealt with. Go home with your mother and I'll come get you. " Voldemort said.

"You guys don't want me." She sobbed. She was just stalling now waiting for the minister to come, to realize Voldemort really was back.

"My little princess, I'll always want you. That's why I put those memories in your head. So you would see that we love you."

"Then why did you leave me?" Ana asked. She looked like she was beginning to believe him.

"We never wanted to. I planned on returning that night, but-"

"I know, but why did you go? It was so dangerous?" Ana cried. She was letting everything out. "And you, you let yourself be caught, you didn't even fight. You could have run. Taken me and run." Ana turned on her mother.

"Ana, I had to show my support to the cause. I wasn't going to turn my back-" Bellatrix started.

"So you turn your back on me? That's why Koreen is my mum; she's never put herself first. It's all about what's best for me." Ana yelled. That's when the ministry arrived.

"Ana-Belle!" Koreen yelled as she saw us with the deatheaters.

"Mum." Ana yelled and ran over to her.

"SHE IS NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Bellatrix screamed.

"I don't want any thing to do with you. You had your chance." Ana screamed. Bellatrix threw unknown spells at Koreen but Ana quickly put a shield up around them. I walked over to where Harry and Dumbledore were staring at the fight.

"Vixx control your wife." Voldemort yelled at Ana's dad.

"Matt? You're a…" Koreen stuttered she looked heart broken.

"Mum, please. I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I don't want anything to do with them. I just want things to return to normal." Ana said and then disappeared with her mother.

_Ana's POV_

"Mum, everything will be all right." I said trying to cheer her up. "We can make it without him."

"Sweet heart, how could he do that to us? It makes me wonder, did he use us? Was he only with me, because I'm with the ministry?" She asked.

"NO, I talked with him. He loves you; just he also loves being a git." I said.

"Sweetie" Mum started.

"No mum, I'm serious. Deatheaters only do it because they want the power they think they'll get but really never do." I explained.

"Ana-" Mum started again but was cut off when the front door opened. In walked Matt. "You shouldn't be here." Mum said.

"Koreen, I love you. Don't doubt that." Matt said.

"If you loved me, you never would have lied to me. You wouldn't be a deatheater." Mum stated.

"You would never have loved me if you knew I was a deatheater."

"You were a deatheater before we got married? Why?' Mum asked.

"At first it was because I wanted the power. Now it's because of the cause."

"The cause? The cause? You want to murder innocent people? Matt it's over, get out! And stay away from my daughter." Koreen yelled.

"Koreen, I love you. Please don't do this. We can work it out." Matt tried stopping her.

"Matt-" I started

"Matt? You never call me that."

"You lied to me, to us. Your not who I thought you were." I said.

"You lied to your friends." He pointed out.

"That's different; I only didn't tell them who my parents are. It's not as if I believe what their for. It's different." I protested.

"Get out Matt." Mum yelled.

"I will be back." He said. "Oh I was sent to tell you, your parents will be back for you." Then he left.

"We can't stay here." I said.

"You should return to school. It'll be the best for you. Besides, you only have a week left, say bye to your friends. I'll look for a safe place for us to stay over the summer." Mum said.

"Mum" I whined.

"Sweetie, I want you to be safe."

"Fine." I agreed.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	15. Confession

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

"I'm glad your safe." Neville kissed me when I returned to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." I said lowering my head.

"I understand. What are you going to do this summer?" He asked.

"Mum's looking for a safe place to stay." I explained.

"I would offer to let you stay with me and Gran, but they would probably check there." Neville said. Just then, I saw Blaise and Draco.

"Um, Neville. I want to go ask Blaise something, I'll talk to you later?" I asked him. He just nodded looking a little depressed and kissed my cheek before I left.

"Blaise." I called to him. He turned to me.

"Ana, I'm glad your safe." Blaise said hugging me.

"Why wouldn't she? Neither side would harm her." Draco said.

"Actually my mother almost killed me so…" I trailed off.

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"It's a long story, but I came over because I want to ask you something." I said to Blaise.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"Did you know? About Lenta?" I asked.

"That he's a deatheater?" Blaise asked timidly.

"No, about what he did…" I said. I really didn't want to explain

"To you? I don't want to know." Blaise muttered.

"Not like that. I mean as a deatheater? He… he killed Aubrey." I said trying not to cry.

"Ana, I didn't… I would have… I…" Blaise didn't know what to say.

"That's not all I learned. I also learned, you used to love me." I confronted him. Blaise blushed in embarrassment and Draco laughed.

"Tell her." Draco said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Ana, I never stopped loving you." Blaise confessed.

"Blaise-" I didn't know what to say.

"Ana please, leave Longbottom. I can give you everything you could ever want." Blaise said.

"Blaise, I'm sorry but I love Neville." I said. "You're my best friend and if you had said something a year ago…"

"I get it." Blaise said and walked off.

"He really loves you. It's freaky. He's better than Longbottom." Draco shook his head before storming off to Blaise.

"You ok?" Neville said when I walked over to him.

"He loves me." I stated.

"I know." He said stiffly.

"I love you." I told him. "I can't be with him" I stated.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I want to be with you." I said.

"Really?" He smiled.

"I love only you." I told him.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed me.

"Besides, I would probably have to wear either a Slytherin green or a black wedding dress, ick!" I joked.

"Too depressing." He agreed looping his arm around my waist and leading me to our tree.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked filling the pleasant silence.

"Anything." I answered.

"At the ministry, You-Know-Who said he put memories in your head. What was he talking about?" Neville asked.

"A couple times I've had these weird dreams. They were from when I was a baby. Thy were so weird because it wasn't from my perspective but a third persons. It was like watching it from outside." I tried to explain.

"What were the memories of?" He asked intrigued.

"Different things. Mostly milestones such as walking and talking but also humorous events like they were trying to feed me and I threw the mush all over them. The last was the last time I saw each of them.." I clarified.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Neville asked hurt.

"I would have to talk about it. About my parents. I don't like facing them. If it were up to me, I'd never see them again. I don't want anything to do with them. At least I didn't." I whispered.

"What do you?" Neville asked shocked.

"Don't get me wrong, I want nothing to do with pureblood mania, but they're my parents. I don't want to be buddy-buddy, or even talking to them, but maybe hearing about them. I want to know of where I come from. How I was made, even though my mother was married." I ranted. "I just want to stop feeling abandoned."

"Hey, look at me. I know I hate them, but they didn't abandon you. I will never abandon you, just like I know you won't abandon our kids." Neville said and I looked up at him in shock.

"Our kids?" I asked in shock.

"Well yeah, one day I will put a ring on your finger and make you mine. I want to marry you, have kids with you, be with you for the rest of our lives." He smiled.

"I like that." I grinned snuggling closer into his arms.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	16. Past

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

"Dora!" I yelled happily as I saw her. She was standing with the Weasleys.

"Hey Ana. I'm going to take you home. Your mums working on some things." She said as I hugged her.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Weasley." I greeted.

"Hello Ana-Belle." They both greeted me back.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Blaise and Draco?" Dora said as we were walking to the wall to leave. I looked over at them and saw them with Naricassa and Mrs. Sterling also known as my mother. The two women were staring at me.

"No, it's too awkward. I haven't talked to either of them in a week." I admitted.

"What happened?" Dora asked.

"I'll explain later. So where are we going?" I asked as we left.

"You'll see." She answered. We left and apperated with the Weasleys. When we arrived it was to a building that I had never seen before. After a few seconds, the building began to split. In came a new door and the Weasleys lead us inside.

"Ana, welcome to the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix." Dora said.

"The what?" I asked.

"It's a group against You-Know-Who." Mr. Weasley answered.

"Oh." I said. It was all I could say. Dora showed me the way to my room. I'm staying in my mothers old room.

"Filthy Blood Traitors." An old portrait screamed. Dora immediately tried pulling a curtain around it. "Bellatrix?" The portrait asked.

"No, I'm Ana-Belle, her daughter." I said. Do I really look that much like my mother?

"Who is your father?" She asked.

"Why would you ask? Wouldn't you think it's her husband Rodolphus?" I asked.

"You obviously don't know Bellatrix very well." She responded.

"No, I don't. She was sent to Azkaban when I was one. My father is You-Know-Who." I answered.

"So she did turn out right. I am relieved Sirius didn't corrupt her. " She mumbled to herself.

"What do you have against him?" I asked.

"He's a blood traitor, hanging around mudbloods all day. Disgraces the name Black." She hissed. I was beginning to get irritated so I flicked my wrist and covered her with the curtain.

"Such a charming woman." I said sarcastically.

"You didn't have to grow up with her." I heard and turned to see Sirius.

"Sorry." I said.

"She's nice to you." Sirius responded.

"She always yells at me, calling me a filthy half-blood." Dora added.

"Wow." I said in awe.

"I forgot to thank you, for saving me at the ministry." Sirius said.

"It was nothing. Besides your one of my cousins." I said.

"Well thank you. Here I'll show you to your room." He said before leading me to my mothers old bedroom. When we got there I noticed it had a warning sign on the door. The walls were Slytherin green. The black canopy bed had green and silver sheets. The room screamed Slytherin. She had pictures all over. Mostly of her and her sisters, but also of some friends. There were some with Rodolphus from what I'm assuming is before they got married. There were also some pictures of her friends. There were pictures with Regulus but none of Sirius.

"I haven't seen this room in years." Sirius reminisced.

"Why isn't there any pictures of the two of you but of her and Regulus?" I asked.

"There are pictures of us from when we were younger, but they are probably either burned or put away in albums. She wanted nothing to do with me once I got in Gryffindor." Sirius answered.

"Oh." I responded. "Why are there pictures from after she was married? Wouldn't they be in another place?" I asked.

"I heard she would return here whenever something happened. If she had to go into hiding. From what I hear, she stayed here for part of her pregnancy and would come back if something didn't feel right. My mother loved having her."

"What was she like?" I asked.

"Hasn't Andromeda told you?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, but I think she was trying too hard to be nice." I said.

"Bellatrix was and probably still is ruthless. If she wanted something, she would do anything to get it. She was also very loyal. Though not very loyal to the men in her life. Which is how she became pregnant with a man other than her husbands child." Sirius explained. "We never really get along. She liked to be sadistic and cruel and I didn't. You remind me of her but in a good way. Not that she as very good, but you seem to be as independent and loyal as her, just in a different way."

"How is she independent? She depend on the Dark Lord more than she depends on the oxygen she breathes." I asked.

"She is independent though. She chose to depend on the Dark Lord, so now she is dependent. Though she was independent." He clarified. "So I'm curious. A lot of people are wondering, you can be on either side. Which have you chosen?" He was the first to ask this.

"I can't choose. I was never given the choice. It was decided for me fourteen years ago when I was adopted. Though I won't fight it. My mum is on this side as well as many of my biological family members." I said leaving Neville out of it. I didn't know what he knew.

"Does Mr. Longbottom have anything to do with your answer?" Sirius smirked.

"You should have been a Slytherin! You sure are sly enough and you have that smirk!" I accused.

"You have it too. All Black's do." Sirius explained.

"I think it's a pureblood thing because Lucius Malfoy has it." I explained.

"Stop skirting the question."

"I couldn't leave Neville. I've never felt this way about a man before. I think he's perfect." I sighed dreamily.

"Yep, definitely your mothers daughter." Sirius explained.

"I thought she never fell in love?" I asked confused.

"She fell for your father, but he didn't want her in any way except sexually. At least that's what I heard." Sirius said. "Well I'll see you at dinner." He then left me with my thoughts. I looked around her room and into her closet. I found a box of pictures. Inside were pictures of me. I saw a picture of my parents holding me. I was so tiny. They looked so happy. It was the perfect family I had always wanted. I had a perfect- well I thought it was perfect- family but they weren't my real parents and that changed it a little.

I spent the rest of the summer exploring the house as well as spending as much time as possible with Neville. It wasn't much and I was always watched.

"Ana, we'll fight anything we have to. We'll be together forever. I promise you." Neville said. I had just told him I wouldn't be able to see him again until school started again in two weeks.

"I love you." I said kissing him.

"I love you too." He said kissing back before Dora finally made us split apart. I knew despite everything against us, that we would be together forever.

**So what did you think? Is there anything I should change?I would love feedback, and I will respond back to it, because I know I always love receiving a response to my review! Marisky130**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: This story is pretty pg 13 except Ana curses. If you see any mistakes please tell me! This story is mostly from the movie and the book. Although some facts will be altered along with the timeline. I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

_***4 Years Later ***_

A month after my 17th birthday both of my biological parents were murdered. Harry defeated my father and Molly Weasley killed my mother after she almost killed Ginny. Many people I loved died, this included my parents. As well as Mad-Eye Moody, Colin Creevey, and Snape; all of which I didn't know very well, both Dora and her father Ted along with her husband Remus all died. There were two deaths outside of my parents that killed me. My best friend and cousin Dora, and who could have been the love of my life, my best male friend, Blaise. When I found out, I locked myself in my room for a week. I was numb, catonic, a vegetable, dead. For that week I wouldn't eat, or drink, or sleep, or talk. I just sat there. I didn't even cry. I was broken.

The only deatheaters I knew were Pettigrew and my parents. It was both of my dads and my biological mum. Both Rabastion and Rodolphus were sent back to Azkaban. I convinced the ministry into allowing me to have a funeral for my mother and fathers. No matter what they've done, they were still my parents. Even mum cried at Matt's funeral. At least one good deed came from this war. Out of the ash a fawkes emerges. Well out of the ash, a reconnection emerged, bringing the past with the present.

_*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*_

"I'll be back." I said to Neville as I saw the Malfoys. I was wearing a simple black dress that my mum would have approved. Along with a black 1920's flapper hat with lace covering my red, puffy face.

"Nice choice with the hat." Naricassa complimented. "I should have thought of that." Her eyes were red and she held a handkerchief blotting at her eyes.

"My eyes haven't been normal for weeks. Not since I found everything out. For a few days I was just in my room, I didn't want to believe it. Any of it. Not my mum, or dad, or Matt, or Do…Do…ra, or… Blai…Blaise." I choked out. I think Blaise was so hard because I felt guilty. "He shouldn't have died… I should have…" I couldn't think. Draco pulled me to him and let me cry on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. Nott, didn't look. He killed one of his own. Blaise wouldn't want you to be so upset. He loved you." Draco said comfortingly, but this only made me cry harder.

"Sweetie, no one would want you to be crying over them. They would want you to be happy. I brought something for you. It was your mothers, she always wore it." Naricassa gave me a necklace. It had a small onyx ring, my birthstone, on a black beaded string. There was also a silver oval locket bearing the Black family crest. When I opened it, it had a picture of my mum holding me and then another of our small family. "My mother gave all three of us matching lockets. Your mother wore it as a constant reminder of you." Cissa said. "She planned on giving it to you right before your wedding." I put it on and started crying but it was happier. I was remembering my mum. Cissa showed me her locket the only difference was it didn't have a ring. Andromeda walked over to us and Lucius and Draco disappeared.

"Cissa." Andromeda cried. Even though she hadn't talked to her sisters for years, she was still upset when she found out about Bella's death.

"Dromeda" Cissa cried grabbing at her sister. "I'm so sorry." She cried. That night they came over and talked with me for hours about the past. All three of us were wearing the lockets, it was as if I took my mothers place. For once, this didn't bother me because it made us closer even if she wasn't with me right now.

_*-*-*End Flash Back*-*-*_

I have yet to take that necklace off. I doubt I ever will. It is the only thing of my mothers that I really have. I have pictures but that's about it. I will one day pass it down to my daughter and let the line continue.

About a year after the war, Neville proposed. It was nothing big; he just asked me one night while in bed. We had decided to move in together a few months after the war. We didn't get to see each other much back then because I was training to be an aurora and Neville was interning with a herbologist. It just made sense. We had just been laying there I was laying on his chest drifting off to sleep when he asked. I immediately shot up and said yes. We were married six months later. It was a small event with only friends and family. Luna was my maid of honor, while a very pregnant Marie was my bridesmaid. Harry was Neville's best man while Ron was his groomsman. I asked Draco to walk me down the aisle and he did reluctantly. He was against it because he said 'Neville's not good enough, nobody is'.

Last month, I gave birth to my second child. A little baby girl. First was Blaise Matthew Thomas after my best friend and my fathers. Next came my princess, Bella Alice Koreen after our mothers. Both my children would know of their ancestors. They wouldn't learn the bad until they were much older but they would learn it. My family was complete and I was content. I have a wonderful husband and two beautiful children. I have the perfect life.

**I decided to go ahead and end this particular version, but I've got many ideas with Blaise! I also want to pay more attention to another story I'm writing. Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it!  
Marisky130**


End file.
